Tough Love
by trureflection
Summary: *new chapter!* Kathryn returns to school find a new girl trying to take her place. While trying to control the situation, she meets the girls brother; Sebastian Valmont.
1. Return

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Cruel Intentions characters  
Tough Love  
  
Chapter 1- Return  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
Life is so boring. Sitting down in the plane on my way back from Paris, I suddenly realized how easy everything has been. School had just started this week and even though I missed it I knew that I was a shoe-in for class president. I had Cecile calling my cell phone any time something important. And of course I had her remember to vote for me, and apparently everything was running smoothly. I was dating Court Reynolds, the captain of the football team. I didn't like him at all, it's just he boosted my image and plus he was horrible at sex from what I've heard. I had to return to school tomorrow and I was ready. I had just gotten a new tan and I was refreshed and ready for anything. Well at least that's what I thought. I was sleeping on the plane when my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kathryn!!" said Cecile.  
  
"Hi Cecile" I replied rolling my eyes at her happiness.  
  
"Guess what Kathryn!! Guess!"  
  
"What Cecile?"  
  
"There's a new guy at school and he asked me out three days ago!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me there was a new guy at school, remember you're supposed to tell me whatever goes on in that fucking school!"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that I was so distracted and"  
  
"Well enough excuses, there's a point to your story right?" I interrupted.  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Well then get to it because I'm tired" I sighed, growing tired of her little games.  
  
"Well anyways, he asked me out and yesterday we slept together!! Can you believe it? He was so great and I had a great big"  
  
"CECILE!" I yelled. I was getting tired of her actually thinking that I cared about her losing her virginity.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to know all the details. So, what's his name?"  
  
"Sorry. His name's Sebastian Valmont."  
  
"Oh. I'll be in school tomorrow so I'll see you then."  
  
"Oh yeah, and Kathryn?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"He has a sister too. Her name's Aaliyah, and she's running against you for president."  
  
**  
Yes, and not only was Aaliyah running against me, but Cecile also told me that she might be fooling around with Court. I had already decided then that it was time to dispose of her as soon as the plane hit the ground. Nobody messes with what's mine.  
  
**  
  
As the limo drove slowly down the drive to Manchester Prep, I slowly thought about this Aaliyah Valmont and if she might actually be a threat. I guess we'll have to see I thought as I stepped out of the limo. I walked down the corridor with my head held up as I spotted Katie Regald, one of my "friends".  
  
"Hey Kathryn, how was Paris?" Katie asked.  
  
"It was splendid, what has been happening around here?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, that new girl, Aaliyah, she's just a great girl and she's so nice and.."  
  
Ugh! Am I going to hear this all day? Talk about Aaliyah Valmont was starting to get me sick and I haven't even met her yet.  
  
"Katie?" I interrupted  
  
"Yeah Kathryn?"  
  
"About that new guy that Cecile's seeing, does"  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"No, what?" I asked afraid of the answer. You see Katie is a sweet person but she really is just a dumb blonde and I only pump her for information because everyone knows that's she's like the school gossip queen. I mean, it's not that I don't enjoy hearing a daily dose of gossip, but that's all she ever talks about.  
  
"Sebastian dumped her early this morning, she's been in the girls bathroom all morning crying."  
  
"Oh really?" I asked curious about this mysterious Sebastian Valmont.  
  
"Yeah, he told her that he was getting bored of her." Yeah I could see how that would happen.  
  
"Anyways.." I began but was rudely interrupted by a few other girls coming over to talk.  
  
"Kathryn, how was Paris?" Lucie Sweeton, Holly Holman and Grace Newman crowded over as soon as they saw me. At that moment I wanted to roll over and die. I silently prayed for the bell to ring so I could head to class and leave them behind.  
  
"It's Sebastian and Aaliyah Valmont." 


	2. Sizing up Enemies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Cruel Intentions characters.  
  
Tough Love  
Chapter 2- Sizing up Enemies  
Just looking at Aaliyah made me feel like I was looking in the mirror. She was about the same height, she had dark brown hair and wide blue eyes. Her eyes were dark and mysterious which made me reconsider her as an enemy. To tell you the truth she definitely reminded me of me. She was very beautiful, but of course not as beautiful as me. And walking next to her was a very handsome guy who must be Sebastian. He had dark blonde curly hair, sparkling eyes which only matched his boyish smile. I could tell that he was trouble, and something drew me into him. Good, I thought, I could use a challenge. As they walked closer he looked better and better. Damn, I wonder how Cecile ever thought he would actually want her. Aaliyah had this arrogant look to her, but her face was unreadable. As they came up to us, she turned towards me and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aaliyah Valmont. You must be Kathryn Merteuil. Everyone's been telling me so much you. This is my brother, Sebastian." She looked at her brother then smiled back at me. I know that smile, that's the smile I give when dealing with adults. She's hiding something. "Nice to meet you Kathryn." Sebastian smiled charmingly at me. I smiled back and suddenly felt like someone was watching me. But as I looked at Aaliyah as she was talking to Katie, I knew who was looking. I turned to look at Sebastian and he had this all knowing smirk plastered on his face. It was then that I knew that Sebastian and his sister were just going to cause me problems.  
  
**  
  
As I walked towards the front of the school to go to the limo, a black jaguar stopped next to me and honked. I turned to see who it was and sure enough, there was Sebastian looking back at me with that same smile.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him  
  
"Would you like a ride Ms. Merteuil?"  
  
"Sure." I said. I wanted to get to know his sister better and it would be easy to do that through Sebastian.  
  
He smiled and as I climbed in I saw him quickly check me out. I smiled to myself and put on my sunglasses.  
  
"So, where are you two from?" I asked curious.  
  
"We were born in New York, and we moved to London and we just returned last month."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Just answer me this."  
  
"What?" I asked curious what he was going to ask.  
  
"Does everybody buy that bullshit goody goody act you parade around with?" That question completely took me. How did he know that wasn't who I was? I quickly covered it with surprise.  
  
"What?" I asked sounding surprised.  
  
" Come on. I'm not a stupid debutante, I can tell that isn't the way you are."  
  
For some reason I didn't feel the need to defend that I was Miss Mary Sunshine. I felt the urge to just tell him that I can't stand any of the girls at Manchester. But I knew his sister was pining for my position and I couldn't show him any weakness.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Nobody's putting on an act. This is who I am, like it or not." I smiled in satisfaction as he abruptly changed the subject. He pulled in front of my building and turned to face me.  
  
"Well, anyways, since it's a long weekend. My sister and I always go to our house in the country and she wanted me to ask you if you'd like to come." So that's what this is all about. About her trying to size me up and see if she could use anything against me. I guess I need to the same, so I figured the more time I spend with them, the better.  
  
"Tell your sister I accept." I replied.  
  
"Great, I'll let you get all the things you need. A limo will be by in about two hours. We'll be in it."  
  
"Ok" I replied and opened the door to get out.  
  
"Oh, Kathryn, bring credit cards, my sister loves to shop up there. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye." I said before he drove off. They seemed to be very smart and maybe I should just consider having Aaliyah Valmont as an ally rather than an enemy. Maybe. 


	3. The Country

Author's Note: Thanks for the suggestions  
Tough Love  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
Chapter 3- The Country  
  
"Kathryn, are you really friends with that dork Cecile?" Aaliyah asked laughing at a previous joke.  
  
"Well, she just lets me know all the gossip and she tags along a lot. She's actually an invaluable asset to me. But off the records, No."  
  
"That's what I thought, the first time I saw her I knew she was a virgin, so I bet Sebastian that he couldn't deflower her. Well of course you know she gave it up that same night Sebastian asked her out. Girls like her have to be desperate to date someone who fucked the majority of the women in London." She replied with a smirk.  
  
"Well I remember my reward, and you weren't repulsed by me when you were screaming 'Oh Sebastian, Oh God!'. Were you?" Sebastian said laughing as my eyes went wide.  
  
"You too? Aren't you brother and sister?" I asked eyeing the both of them suspiciously.  
  
"Well, actually we're step brother and sister. Not blood related. But you can't tell anyone though, no one knows were not blood related." Aaliyah said looking at Sebastian who stared back at her.  
  
And as they sat there staring at each other, I started feeling a twinge of jealousy creeping up my throat. Trying to stay in control of my feelings, I pushed it back down and coughed slightly hoping they would notice me watching them. But something told me that they wouldn't care if I watched anyway. All of a sudden they broke their trance and Aaliyah looked back at me and smiled.  
  
"So, they are a lot of parties on the beach, and most of the guys there look absolutely delicious." She said with a large grin. I could tell she was thinking the same thing that I was.  
  
"So, about the election? What are we gonna do about it? Both of us can't win. I was thinking I'll take president and you be at my right hand as vice president." I suggested.  
  
"Well, if that happens, that would mean we would have to become and allies and we could rule the school together." She said looking back at me.  
  
"Alright, I don't feel like wasting my time trying to beat you at everything." I said looking out the window at a very large estate on the beach.  
  
As soon as I entered the front door, I was ushered to what would be my room. It was across the hall from Aaliyah's room; and right next to Sebastians. I was told to get ready for and early dinner so we could go out and party. I looked in the closet to see that the maids hung my things up. At least they have decent help here. It seems all the maids in my house are learning impaired. I picked out a nice black low cut bikini with a matching thong to go with it. I put on the skirt that went over it and put on a Gucci tank top that was tight and slightly see-through. As I entered the dining hall, I saw Sebastian sitting in a black bathing suit and a red t-shirt. He smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down.  
  
"So, you're going to go swimming princess?" He asked smirking at me.  
  
"Actually, I intend on sitting and looking pretty. Then when I find a nice looking guy I will go in the water and have fun." I said smiling back at him.  
  
He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear "How do you know you haven't met him yet? What if he's standing right in front of you? Would you take the opportunity to have fun with him?" He asked sitting back in his chair.  
  
"But, sadly, he has a girl he's already fucking and I don't go for sloppy seconds." I said looking back at him.  
  
" He leaned back in my ear and whispered "It's over between me and Aaliyah, ever since you stepped in the picture. And I know you're with someone, and unfortunately, I hate sloppy seconds just as much as the next guy. But a bit of information for you, Aaliyah is fucking your boyfriend Court, and as I said I'm not a side dish I'm the fucking main dish." He said and kissed my ear gently then pulled back just as soon as his sister entered the hall. She came in wearing a red one piece that had cutouts all over her body that made it more revealing than my suit. She had a matching skirt on and sunglasses on top of her head. She smiled at me and sat across from Sebastian and me.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late, I had someone on the phone and he was going on and on about trying to dump his" She stopped suddenly and looked back down at her food. "Well anyway, he was upset, so that's why I was late." She didn't look back up at me.  
  
I could feel Sebastian's eyes watching me as I tried to make sense of all of this. I finally decided that I would get with Sebastian just to spite Aaliyah. I might have wanted to get with him in the first place, but that wasn't important. I looked back at my food and started eating.  
  
**  
  
As soon as we walked towards the party that was on the beach, I saw Aaliyah watching me curiously. I looked back at her and she just smiled. That's right bitch, I'll get you back for fucking with me and my boyfriend. I smiled back at her and watched her walk away. She turned back around and smiled at Sebastian. He returned the smile then turned back to me and smirked at me as his eyes met with mine. I grabbed his hand and walked back to the house. As soon as we closed the front door, his mouth crushed into mine and his hands started roaming all over my body. I pulled away and grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. He pulled away and started pulling me in the other direction.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
"We're going to the guest wing. We'll have plenty of privacy there." He replied.  
  
As soon as he found the first door that was unlocked, he pulled me in and locked the doors behind us. He pushed me against the door and pulled my legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and tossed me on. He started undressing and I was liking what I saw. He had a nice muscular stomach and was very well endowed. I pulled off my top and pulled the skirt down my legs. He came down on the bed and pulled my thong off as I untied the strings on the top of my bikini and tossed it aside. His head was an inch away from the bridge of my legs. He blew slightly and I shuddered in anticipation.  
  
"Sebastian, please." I moaned as his head got closer and closer.  
  
Finally he dove in and sucked on my clit and stuck two fingers in and was pumping them in and out. I was thrashing on the bed, holding on to the headboard of the bed. As soon as my earth shattering orgasm was approaching, he pulled back and came up to kiss me. The taste of me on his lips made me hotter and hotter. He pulled his fingers out and licked them slowly right in front of me. Without warning, he pushed in slowly. He laid still waiting for me to get used to him. He filled me all the way and he fit like a glove. He started pumping in and out slowly until I moaned for him to go faster. I bit his shoulder to keep my screams down. He moaned as I bit him harder. After a couple of hours of non-stop sex, we were both spent. We didn't have to worry about Aaliyah finding out because she probably found some poor guy. Not that I was worried anyway. I turned over on Sebastian's chest and drifted off to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please review! Suggestions are appreciated. Thanks. 


	4. Falling

Tough Love  
Chapter 4- Falling  
The next few months went on the same way. When the weekend came around, we would go party at the estate, then sneak back up to the house and fuck. I enjoyed it, but something inside me was growing quite attached to Sebastian. He's just as clever as I am and the best fuck I've had, so in a way we are meant for each other. We had decided to commit to each other and date. Aaliyah knew and she accepted it, because she had no choice. I could tell it hurt her but not as much as I wanted. Our relationship is supposed to be about revenge, but I felt myself falling for him and that's not good. I wanted to get Aaliyah back, but my heart was telling me not to let Sebastian go. I never believed in love, I always thought it was a game, and all it leads to is trouble. I didn't want to end up chasing some guy like a lost puppy. I've had too many friends who claimed they were in love. In the end, they were always devastated, and never fully recovered. From what I've seen, love is definitely overrated. And I'll never be its prey. ** "I have to go into the city for a few days. A friend is having problems with her.. boyfriend. I'll call you as soon as I arrive. See ya." Aaliyah said as she gave Sebastian a peck on the cheek. She stared at him for a minute then smiled at me and ran out to the limo. I looked at Sebastian to see an awkward look on his face. I looked back at Aaliyah as she turned and waved before getting in. As the car drove out of view, I turned towards Sebastian to see a grin on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"You knew she was going to see Court and you said nothing." He answered eyeing me carefully. I grabbed his hand and slowly sucked on his middle finger while staring at his dazed reaction. I dropped his hand and looked up at him coyly.  
  
"So. Court and I are over. And I may have a reason to want her to go. Or maybe I enjoy your..um, company." I said stressing the word company. He smiled back at me and pulled me to him. I smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. I pulled from his arms and walked away. I turned around to look at him, then walked upstairs with him following me. I opened my door and leaned on the frame as I looked up and smiled. As he moved to walk in the room, I closed the door before he could enter. I quickly locked it and heard him groan then walk to his room. I walked over to the bed smiling to myself. He'll be back.  
  
**  
  
I turned over on my side to watch Sebastian sleep. He looked so angelic when he was sleeping. I smiled as I kissed him softly, and put my head back down on the pillow. I felt him stir as he caressed my back. I turned back to look at him. I knew it was time to tell him.  
  
Sebastian's POV  
  
I felt Kathryn kiss me as I was drifting to sleep. I touched her back as she turned over to look at me. Instead of the warm smile she always gave me, she was glaring at me coldly.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked with a worried face.  
  
"I know what you did Sebastian." She said before standing up to grab a robe. I sat up and looked at her trying to read her face. She turned her back on me as I looked at her clueless. I had no idea what she was talking about. She scoffed and jumped on the bed and slapped me hard. She sat over me staring at me as I tried to figure out what she could have known. I looked down at my hands before looking back up at her. She knew?  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen Kathryn, I'm sorry." I said sadly.  
  
"Right, like I'm going to believe you. How could you fuck her? You said you only wanted to be with me and you were done with her. You really fucked up this time Valmont." She replied as she got up off of me and walked into the bathroom, and turned the shower turn on. She came out a few minutes later and glared at me coldly.  
  
"Tell your beloved Aaliyah she can keep you, because I want nothing to do with you. I hope you two will be happy together." She said before signaling for me to leave. I walked to the door with my head down. I knew I blew it, but I had to figure out a way to make it up to her.  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
I knew since it happened and hoped that Sebastian would have come and told me. But of course he didn't. I didn't cry when I found out, because I don't cry and never have. Did he think that I was that stupid not to notice the tension between the both of them when I was around? Of course he did. I shouldn't have trusted him. I sighed deeply as the tears were rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly before throwing a vase across the room. I felt the tears come down heavier as I laid down on the bed and cried myself to sleep. Sleep with one eye open Aaliyah, because you'll suffer for this.  
  
To Be Continued Please review. I need a few suggestions. 


	5. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Cruel Intentions characters  
Tough Love  
Chapter 5- Reconciliation  
  
Summary: Kathryn forgives Sebastian, and vows revenge on Aaliyah.  
'Life can't get any better' I thought as I walked to my locker from second period. I smiled as I turned the corner to see Sebastian leaning against my locker. He walked towards me and gave me a light kiss. I smiled and was thankful I forgave him for fucking Aaliyah.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kathryn woke up and turned over to find her pillow still damp. She dragged herself off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and got in. As she walked back in the bedroom, she noticed a note on her bed that wasn't there before. She picked it up and opened it.  
  
'Meet me at the gazebo at 8pm. I have to talk to you. Sebastian'  
  
Kathryn decided she would go back to the city that day and relax. She had had enough of the country and its company.  
  
**  
  
Sebastian was pacing in front of the gazebo anxiously. 'How am I supposed tell her when she doesn't want anything to do with me?' Just as Sebastian finished his thought he heard a voice call his name. He turned around to see Kathryn looking back at him.  
  
Kathryn had decided to go because she was curious of what he had to tell her. When she walked up to meet Sebastian, she saw him standing in front of the gazebo. She called his name and when he didn't answer she said it louder. He suddenly turned around, startled.  
"How long have you been in that daze Sebastian?" Kathryn asked watching him curiously.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Well, I asked you to come so I could make up for what I did." He answered unsure of what she would say.  
  
"What are you going to do? And don't even ask for sex, cuz you don't get a reward for cheating." She answered sharply. Sebastian took her hand and led her towards the pool house.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kathryn asked frowning.  
  
"You'll see." Answered Sebastian giving her a calm smile.  
  
As they went through the pool house, Kathryn's frown turned into a smile. There were white lights all around the pool, and on the patio was a candlelight dinner. There were waiters awaiting instructions standing next to them, and a live orchestra on the other side of the pool playing classical music. Sebastian was watching her reaction as she took it all in.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked. Kathryn took her eyes away from the scenery and looked at him with a large smile.  
  
"It's great." She whispered low enough for only Sebastian to hear. "I love it." She turned towards him and kissed him softly on the cheek before walking towards the table. Sebastian followed and they began their meal.  
  
**  
  
"Do you want to go for a swim?" Kathryn asked grinning at Sebastian. She had sent everyone out as soon as they finished their food so they could talk alone in peace.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you to wait 2 hours before you should swim?" Sebastian teased.  
  
"Well I bet you that I can swim to the end of the pool and back before you." She said smiling at him.  
  
"OK, but if I win, I have you to myself all night. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. Let's get ready." They stripped and got in. "Ready. Set. GO!"  
  
Both of them pushed off the side of the pool and started swimming. Sebastian reached the edge of the pool first with Kathryn trailing not far from behind. He laughed as Kathryn yelled in aggravation.  
  
"What's the matter princess, not used to losing? Well you should get used to it now that I'm here." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up." Kathryn said rolling her eyes and looking back at him.  
  
Sebastian swam over to Kathryn and started kissing on her neck. She moaned as she grabbed his hard on. Sebastian slipped two fingers into her and she started to move on them. After a few minutes Kathryn shouted as her orgasm washed over her. Sebastian pulled his fingers out and pinned her against the side of the pool. Kathryn smiled as he started sucking on her neck. He moved back as Kathryn looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kathryn asked concerned.  
  
"I..um..I" Sebastian said stuttering nervously. Kathryn wasn't used to seeing him so nervous. She looked at him awaiting what he had to say.  
  
"Go on"  
  
"I love you Kathryn." Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to read his face to see if he was joking or not.  
  
Before she could answer Sebastian was talking "I know it's so soon, since we've been dating for like 4 months, but I do love you. I know I hurt you when I slept with Aaliyah and I'm sorry. You don't have to answer, but I just wanted you to know how much I care about"  
  
"I love you too Sebastian." Kathryn interrupted. "And I forgive you. Now back to what we were doing." She finished before rubbing herself against Sebastian. They were kissing when Sebastian whispered in her ear.  
  
"Can you last all night?" Sebastian whispered as his hands roamed Kathryn's body.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" She asked in between moans.  
  
"Maybe" Sebastian replied as he positioned himself at her entrance.  
  
"Then bring it on." Kathryn moaned as Sebastian slid into her.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"How was your day?" Sebastian asked me as I grabbed my books from my locker. I smiled to myself as I relived the day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kathryn smiled in anticipation of the score she was about to settle with Aaliyah Valmont. She had told Aaliyah to meet her in the back of the auditorium an hour before the assembly. Kathryn and Aaliyah were to address the school about practicing abstinence. 'The only people who practice abstinence are the ones who can't get any' She thought bitterly. Aaliyah was waiting behind the back curtain. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Kathryn approach her.  
  
"Valmont." Kathryn said coldly staring her enemy in the eyes.  
  
"Merteuil. What the fuck do you want? I have to practice my speech." Aaliyah said icily.  
  
"I want to know why you are going to preach about something you know nothing about. I'm student body president and I should be talking to the class. You don't even know what the fuck safe sex is. You're a slut and you've already been through half of the guys at Manchester. I want you to resign." Kathryn said eyeing her with a grin. Aaliyah shook with fury as she looked at Kathryn.  
  
"So what? The guys at this school are so easy to seduce. And you're right; I don't give a fuck about practicing abstinence because it's a waste of time. I pity the people who haven't had sex because they don't know what they're missing. And I'm not resigning because you want to look like a fucking saint. How dare you patronize me? You'll be sorry Kathryn." Aaliyah said before storming past Kathryn.  
  
"If you say so Aaliyah, but I'll have the last laugh." Kathryn said smiling to herself.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
I snapped out of my daze as Sebastian waved his hand in front of my face. I looked up to see him with an amused grin.  
  
"Oh yeah, my day was okay." I answered eventually. "Did you hear your sister is now dating Court? That trifling bitch! At least she finally made it public, so people don't think he was cheating on me. Are you going to the assembly?" I asked.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. Why? Is something going to happen?" He asked watching me curiously.  
  
"Maybe. I'll see you at the assembly." I answered smiling at his confused look. I gave him a kiss before walking to the tech room.  
  
**  
  
I looked around to see all the students talking amongst themselves as Headmaster Hargrove talked to the other teachers. Aaliyah was sitting next to me as I looked over my index cards. I could feel someone watching me. When I looked up, I saw Sebastian sitting in the back row with his friends. We stared at each other for a minute, and in that moment he knew what was going to happen and smirked. I turned to look at Aaliyah and saw her staring back at Sebastian as well. She leaned towards me and whispered so only I could hear.  
  
"Well, it seems you may have won over Sebastian, but I still have Court and this isn't over." She leaned back in her chair as Hargrove stood up to the podium. I leaned over to Aaliyah's ear.  
  
"Court is recyclable, and it shows how desperate you are to go after my trash after I'm done with it. And you're right, this is far from over. In the end you'll regret the day you crossed me." I whispered with malice.  
  
As I sat back, I noticed Aaliyah looking back at Sebastian. I watched his facial expression, and as usual it was unreadable. While Hardgrove babbled on about pregnancy, I tried to figure out why Sebastian and Aaliyah kept sharing those weird glances. It was the look they shared when they first told me they were fucking. He'd better not be cheating on me. I blinked my eyes and focused as the student body clapped and I was announced. Showtime.  
  
Please review and send suggestions. And if you have any ideas on where I should go with this, I'd really appreciate it. 


	6. Mistakes

Tough Love  
Chapter 6- Mistakes  
  
Summary: Kathryn's revenge doesn't go exactly as planned  
  
"SHIT!" I swore loudly as I threw my stuff on the floor and slammed the door to my room. I leaned back on it and sighed.  
  
"I guess I have to move on." I said to myself as I got up and took a long hot shower. Aaliyah and Sebastian Valmont are gone. Good riddance!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kathryn smiled towards Aaliyah as her adoring public gave her a warm welcome as she stepped up to the podium. She smiled at the audience and put a finger towards her lips to signal them to quiet down.  
  
"As class president, I would like to discuss with my fellow students of Manchester Prep the importance of abstinence. Abstinence ensures both the male and female body of this school a prosperous school year and future. I" Kathryn heard a voice in the background and turned around to see a video playing. On the screen was a video of Aaliyah having sex, with Sebastian. Kathryn gasped in surprise. In the background was a female voice speaking.  
  
"I want to know why you are going to preach about something you know nothing about. I'm student body president and I should be talking to the class. You don't even know what the fuck safe sex is. You're a slut and you've already been through half of the guys at Manchester. I want you to resign." Kathryn's voice echoed around the auditorium. And soon after came another voice recognized as Aaliyah's.  
  
"So what? The guys at this school are so easy to seduce. And you're right; I don't give a fuck about practicing abstinence because it's a waste of time. I pity the people who haven't had sex because they don't know what they're missing. And I'm not resigning because you want to look like a fucking saint. How dare you patronize me? You'll be sorry Kathryn"  
  
Kathryn looked at Aaliyah. Her eyes were glued to the screen. She turned to look at Kathryn and her eyes were filled with hatred. She turned toward the audience and looked at Sebastian then ran offstage while people in the audience were yelling obscenities.  
  
Kathryn turned to look at Sebastian and watched him walk out of the auditorium through the back. Ignoring the headmaster's questions, Kathryn ran off the stage and pushed through the crowd. She opened the door and walked down the front steps. She ran to the parking lot and saw Sebastian's car pull out his parking space and onto the street and speed away. Since it was the weekend, Kathryn called the limo to come pick her up. She knew Sebastian would be in the country. She just hoped it wasn't too late to talk to Sebastian before Aaliyah did.  
  
**  
  
Sitting in the back of the limo just a few minutes from the estate, Kathryn sat back and tried to figure out how exactly her revenge on Aaliyah got messed up. She was afraid that Sebastian would think that she did that on purpose. As the estate came into view, she saw Sebastian's car and another car in front. Kathryn ran up the stairs into the main hall and looked around. Everything in the estate gave her a warm memory of the escapades she and Sebastian had. She heard yelling upstairs and silently climbed the stairs. She walked into the hall and stood outside Aaliyah's room to listen to what they were yelling about.  
  
"She did it! I'm telling you! She just wants me gone. I'm telling you Sebastian. I care about you. Not her! We were in love and then SHE got in the way. Don't tell me that you don't feel anything for me anymore. We were happy, now everything is different. What happened to us?" Aaliyah asked, her eyes pleading with him.  
  
"I don't know Aaliyah." Sebastian said. He looked up to see Kathryn standing at the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're not welcome here anymore!" Aaliyah yelled charging at Kathryn. Sebastian moved to hold her back and Aaliyah turned back towards Kathryn with a smile on her face.  
  
"Kathryn can I have a moment of time?" Aaliyah asked smiling sweetly at her. Sebastian looked at both of them and walked by Kathryn not even looking at her. Kathryn walked in the room and closed it behind her. She was ready for whatever Aaliyah had planned for her.  
  
" I guess I underestimated you Kathryn. I know what you're doing, and let me tell you this, it won't work." She said calmly. Kathryn gave her a look of surprise as Aaliyah laughed and went to sit down. Aaliyah looked back up at Kathryn and stared fiercely at her. Kathryn returned the stare, realizing she was trying to get her to back off. Finally Aaliyah sighed deeply and looked down at her nails.  
  
"You know Kathryn, we are very alike. But there is just one thing that makes me different from you." She stood up and walked to Kathryn, stopping just a few inches from her face. Aaliyah stared back at her as Kathryn walked closer to her showing that she wasn't going to win.  
  
"What makes us different Valmont?" Kathryn asked. Aaliyah gave Kathryn a wide grin then pushed her against the door.  
  
"Why the hell did you fuck Court? WHY! You knew he was with me! This is all about revenge huh? You little" Aaliyah screamed as Kathryn pushed her off of her and hit Aaliyah so hard she landed on the couch.  
  
"Because you fucked Sebastian. And you STILL are fucking him! How does this make us different? So I fucked Court to get back at you, and you know what Aaliyah?" Kathryn asked her leaning against the door smiling. Aaliyah stood up from the couch holding her hand over her left eye, and looked up at her with so much hatred. She walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka.  
  
"What?" Aaliyah asked as she poured herself a drink at the bar. Kathryn walked up close to her from behind and spoke in her ear.  
  
"This was all about revenge Valmont. I needed Sebastian to get even with you. Then that wasn't enough, so I slept with Court and was going to parade fliers around school exposing his indiscretions. But, I thought that assembly thing would be better, but they played the wrong tape. Why do you think Sebastian was so quick to come running to me? Because you were boring him. He told me that you will never measure up to me, and guess what? " Kathryn asked her grinning evilly.  
  
"What?" Aaliyah asked turning around to look her enemy in the face.  
  
"Court said the same thing. And that you were so loose his tiny dick fell out!" Kathryn ended with a laugh. She moved back before Aaliyah could hit her. As Aaliyah jumped in front of Kathryn to slap her, a hand reached out and caught her hand. Kathryn looked over to see Sebastian glaring at her.  
  
"How much did you hear?" she asked staring at Aaliyah. She stared right back at her until Sebastian grabbed Aaliyah's other arm as she swung to hit Kathryn again.  
  
"Enough." He replied, his eyes filled with hatred and disgust. It was then and the first time in Kathryn's life that she actually regretted something that she had done.  
  
"This is not over Kathryn! You'll pay for ruining my reputation!" Aaliyah yelled at her, trembling in fury.  
  
Sebastian let go of Aaliyah and stormed out the door and downstairs with Kathryn trailing close behind. Sebastian turned around suddenly and Kathryn almost ran into him, but backed up when she saw the look on his face.  
  
"So what am I to you, a conquest? A way to get back at Aaliyah for fucking your boyfriend?" He demanded looking at her coldly.  
  
"What I did, I am SO sorry for it. I hardly knew you when I planned all this out. The thing at the assembly was a complete mistake. I"  
  
"No. YOU are a mistake Kathryn." Kathryn recoiled from him and blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Just answer this question Kathryn." Sebastian asked his voice more calm.  
  
"What is it?" Kathryn said almost in a whisper.  
  
" That night in the pool, did you really mean what you said about being in love? Do you really love me, or was that part of your revenge too?" He asked, his eyes burning into her, suddenly making her nervous.  
  
"Yes, I did mean it. I do love you Sebastian. WAIT!" Kathryn said looking back up at him, her eyes filled with fury and anger. "You cheated on me with Aaliyah. God what am I apologizing for, like it's all my fault? That tape was made 2 fucking weeks ago! How could you keep seeing her? You told me that you were done with her. You betrayed me!" Kathryn yelled, suddenly remembering his betrayal. She backed away from him as he reached out to touch her.  
  
"It was a mistake. We..um, I" Sebastian said searching for words.  
  
"That's right, now you know what it's like to be betrayed. This happened because of what YOU did! You know what the real mistake is? US! We could never work. You got it back three fold for what you have done to me. I'm through with you Sebastian. For good." Kathryn said. Her voice filled with hatred and sadness.  
  
"You put that tape out there for all to see and exposed us! I'm tired of the mind games Kathryn. I know we both made mistakes, and I made most of them. Aaliyah and I are going back to England for a while and I think we should have some time apart." Sebastian conceited. Kathryn walked by Sebastian on the way to the door. She turned around and put her hand on his cheek and smiled.  
  
"I do love you Sebastian, and I always will." He smiled as he brought his hand up to touch hers. She snatched her hand away and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I hope you two will be happy together, and I don't EVER want to see you again." She saw Aaliyah coming down the stairs with a smile on her face and gave her one last look.  
  
"I love you too Kathryn, and I always will." She gave him a light kiss before walking out the door and out of his life for good. Or at least that's what she thought. 


	7. Sinister Motives

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters.  
  
Author's Note: I changed Annette's character. I mixed her behavior with Kathryn's, so she's kind of pure and a little bit on the evil side. And she's not from the country. Hope you like. Sorry, but this chapter isn't necessarily K/S, but I promise in the end they will definitely be together.  
Chapter 7- Sinister Motives  
  
Summary: Kathryn runs into Sebastian for the first time in a year. Sebastian meets someone unexpected.  
  
Sebastian's POV  
  
I had just returned from London yesterday and as far as I can tell nothing's changed. About five months ago, my father divorced Aaliyah's mother and now we don't speak very often. Aaliyah's mother died a couple weeks ago, and since she doesn't want to be alone in London, she's going to live with us. Our little 'fling', if that's what you want to call it ended long before our parents' marital troubles. My father and Tiffany Merteuil are constant phone buddies, and are getting very close. He flies over to the states every chance he gets to visit her. Even if they get married, it wouldn't last too long because my father has what I like to call a 'wandering dick'. And I know Tiffany wouldn't want her reputation tampered with. Like mother like daughter. I can't say that I don't ever think about Kathryn, because I do. She's all I could think about this past year. I've heard she's moved on, and I miss her. But I would never tell her that, I still have my pride. I'm going to make her regret walking out on me; I want her to beg me to take her back. Yea, like that's going to happen. Aaliyah is arriving in New York in two weeks, so I can make contact with Kathryn within that time before sparks fly. I've seen her picture a few times in the NY Times, and she has grown up so quickly. She was in the Society column because she was engaged to some rich dimwit, but luckily, she decided not to go through with it. Well, tonight there's a gala for my father's return to New York, and of course Kathryn will be there because her mother's going.  
  
**  
  
I smoothed out the pants on my suit as I walked around the large room that was filled with hundreds of overall wealthy, dense and boring people. I grabbed a champagne glass from a tray, downed it and put it back. This thing only started a few minutes ago and I know I'm going to get trashed real soon. Just as I looked up, I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen coming down the stairs at the entrance. She was wearing a tight red evening gown that was low cut. Her hair was up in a pin and she had the most radiant smile. She looked so pure, and I was drawn to her. She had a small frame and her body was perfectly proportioned. As if she felt me staring at her, she looked up, caught my stare and smiled back before disappearing into the crowd. As I walked around some of the guests to try to find the mysterious girl, I bumped into someone familiar. She turned around with a frown that immediately disappeared and a sly smile replaced it.  
  
"Hello Sebastian" she purred as she looked me over and smiled.  
  
"Kathryn, hi." I replied doing the same. She was wearing a tight tan evening gown that was sexy yet classy. Typical Kathryn.  
  
"Welcome back, it's been a while. Where's Aaliyah?" she asked in amusement while watching me shift uncomfortably.  
  
" I think you know the answer to that Kathryn." I answered growing tired of her mind games and wondering where that girl went.  
  
I looked back at Kathryn to see her studying me. I sighed heavily. This wasn't what I was expecting our reunion to be like. "Why are you talking to me Kathryn? I thought you didn't ever want to speak to me again." I inquired, trying to figure out her true motives.  
  
As soon as I asked a tall, dark athletic looking brunette walked over. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Kathryn. He kissed her cheek while she was staring at me. She smiled, as if trying to figure out if I was angered by his public affection. It was then that I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to make me jealous. Before she could try to gloat, I decided to go look for that girl. I smiled at Kathryn and spoke to her politely.  
  
"I will see you sometime later Kathryn. The night is young, and so are the ladies. Nice seeing you again. Bye." I walked away from them and turned to watch her, only to see her face change into a scowl. She pushed the guy away, grabbed a drink and walked away.  
  
I smiled as I made my way through the crowds of people. Some of them stopped to pat my back, or welcome me back to New York. I was tempted to tell them to fuck off, but I played the 'good son' role and smiled. Just as I was going to give up, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with the ravishing beauty. She smiled at me and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I saw you staring at me from the other side of the room, so I decided to come over and say hello. My name is Annette Hargrove. You must be Edward Valmont's son, Sebastian." She said, looking into my eyes. She was beautiful, standing at maybe 5 foot 5, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. For some reason I was in awe of her. Wait, did she say Hargrove? How Ironic. Headmaster Hargrove hated me when I was at Manchester.  
  
"Yes, are you the daughter of the headmaster at Manchester Prep?" I asked dazed in my own thoughts.  
  
"Yes I am, but I never went there. I just came a couple months ago from Long Island. I lived with my mother, but she died not too long ago. So you went out with Kathryn?" She asked looking beyond me for a second then back at me. I looked at her slightly surprised.  
  
"Yes, for a little while before my family left for London. Why?" I asked interested in what she thought of Kathryn, and if she bought all of her bullshit.  
  
"I think she's rather um, interesting." She answered cryptically. I was kind of confused why Annette would think someone like Kathryn would be interesting. Suddenly Annette woke me from my reverie.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" she asked, her eyes pleading with me to give in. I felt like I couldn't say no to her, and that was a VERY bad thing.  
  
"As long as it's a slow dance." I answered with a slight smile. As we walked over to the dance floor, I noticed Kathryn at the side staring at Annette with venom. I was starting to wonder what the deal was between them.  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
I spent all that time getting ready for that stupid gala just to see Sebastian. Yes, I missed him, but I would never tell him. I have my pride. I invited the son of one of my mother's friends, Court Reynolds to go with me. I wanted to make Sebastian jealous so he could beg me to take him back. And the brute hung all over me the whole time. Sebastian usually would've been upset at seeing this, but oddly he walked away. And as I saw him walk onto the dance floor with some other chick, I realized that he might have fallen for someone else. I fumed as I stood there watching him dance with the blonde. I decided that I would find out who she is then destroy her. And as she danced with Sebastian, she kept looking over at me with a spiteful smirk. She definitely isn't who she seems. I pulled Court onto the dance floor and I watched her talk to him with a sweet innocent smile. I wanted to slap it right off her face. As soon as the music was over, I resolved to have a talk with the blonde before I left to call Blaine. As Sebastian talked with Court, about what I don't know, I approached the broad. When she turned to look at me, I gave her a sickly smile that hurt to make.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kathryn Merteuil. I've seen you around the city but we haven't officially met." I said almost making myself sick.  
  
"I'm Annette Hargrove. My father has spoken very highly of you. You're a living legend in New York and Manchester for that matter." She said babbling on about my reputation. If I didn't know better, I'd think she's actually jealous of me. Well, she wouldn't be the first person, or the last in my opinion. Sebastian's name brought me back from my state of boredom.  
  
"And he has been so nice and I really like him. I heard you two went out for a while. He admires you Kathryn." She gushed, seemingly excited about meeting Sebastian. Well what do you know? Another Valmont groupie. I'd better set her straight.  
  
"Well, Sebastian can be really nice, but I'm afraid he cheats constantly. I couldn't trust him to be loyal to me." I told her with a worried face. She smiled and came up closer to me.  
  
"Well, just between us. I'm only using him for sex. I hear he's quite good, but you tell me Kathryn. And I know he'll be loyal to me, because I'm the cream of the crop, and you're the bottom of the barrel. Because, when all else fails, you'll be the first one on your hands and knees. No wonder you can't keep a man." She answered with a slick grin.  
  
She was a smart bitch; I'll give her that. She said that in the middle of the gala where there was a crowd and not just the two of us because she knew we would have to find a doctor to pry this size 7 shoe out of her ass. And that I couldn't do anything because it would ruin my reputation if I hit her. I tried my best to hold my temper, but it was rather hard. That completely threw me. I thought she was just a dumb blonde, but by the look on her face, I knew she was going to make some trouble. And Sebastian already likes her. Damn.  
  
As soon as she saw my face, she backed up, gave me a fake smile and said. "I'm sure I'll see you around Kathryn. Have a nice night." She turned around, came up behind Sebastian and put her arm around his. Sebastian and Court finished talking and Court came over to me. Sebastian waved goodbye to me and walked out the front door with Annette by his side.  
  
Court drove me home and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I agreed, thinking that he could be a valuable asset to me. As soon as I got home, I called Blaine. He picked up with a groggy "Hello?"  
  
"Blaine, God you'll never believe this."  
**  
  
Sebastian's POV  
  
I opened my eyes to see Annette sleeping soundly next to me. She had only let me go so far with her. She said 'in all due times will good things come'. I guess in my case, her having sex with me. She reminded me of Kathryn, but Annette was better at the game than her. I mean, I would have never guessed that Annette would be as bad as she was. And she gave almost the best blowjob I had ever gotten. But Kathryn was better. I mean I wanted Annette, but something about her made me choose her over Kathryn. With Kathryn it was all just head games, but with Annette, everything is honest and no lies. For now I'll just stick with Annette, and if Kathryn comes to me, I'll leave Annette.  
  
Annette started to wake up as I was writing in my journal. She looked up at me and smiled. She kissed me on the cheek and got up and walked to the bathroom. After her shower, she came out dressed and refreshed and we started kissing again until she saw the time.  
  
"Damn. I have to get going Sebastian. I have a meeting." Annette said grabbing her bag. She gave me a light kiss and told me to call her later.  
  
As soon as she left, my father called and told me to get dressed and to be ready to go out in twenty minutes.  
  
**  
  
Annette's cell phone rang as she hailed a taxi. As soon as she gave the driver directions, she picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Annette. Is it done?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.  
  
"Yes. He asked me to be his girlfriend." Annette answered quickly. The driver stopped suddenly causing Annette to fall all over the seat. "Hey buddy, I'll have your damn license for that. Just drive the motherfucking car! Is that so fucking hard?" she yelled getting angry. She put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Did he buy the Hargrove-Long Island bullshit?" the voice asked sharply.  
  
"He did. Sebastian doesn't want Kathryn anymore. I made sure of it. And when you bring the information, I'll be able to destroy her." Annette replied.  
  
"Good. I'll see you at the restaurant." The voice said before hanging up.  
  
**  
  
The limo stopped at a nice bistro and Sebastian and his father stepped out the car. As they were escorted to a table in the restaurant, Sebastian saw Kathryn and her mother at the table ahead of them. As they got closer Sebastian whispered in his father's ear. "How come you didn't tell me they were going to meet us?"  
  
"It slipped my mind." Edward answered his son sarcastically.  
  
The waiter waited for them to sit at the table with the Merteuils. Sebastian and Kathryn looked at each other awkwardly. Sebastian was the first to speak.  
  
"Dad, what are we here for?" Sebastian asked somewhat perturbed. Edward and Tiffany looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at Sebastian and Kathryn with wide smiles.  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
Please Review! 


	8. Moment of Truth In Her Lies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I'll probably send out the next chapter this week. Vacation! Thank God.  
  
Tough Love  
  
Chapter 8- The Moment of Truth In Her Lies  
  
Summary: Kathryn tells Sebastian about Annette and it doesn't go as planned. Annette tells Kathryn what she wants to know, and what she doesn't expect.  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
"Do we have an understanding Kathryn?" Annette looked over at me with a gloating grin.  
  
I nodded in agreement and sighed. "Yes, I'll stay away from Sebastian from now on."  
  
She smiled as I answered. "Good. Now I have a charming young man waiting for me. Good day Kathryn." She walked to the door and turned to look at me again before leaving.  
  
I walked over to a chair and sat down. I covered my face with my hands, and for the first time in a year and a half. I cried.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kathryn and Sebastian looked at each other in disbelief. After a moment of silence, Kathryn was the first one to speak.  
  
"Congratulations mother." She said simply. Her mother gave her a sly grin in return. Kathryn looked at Sebastian to follow her lead.  
  
"Yes, congrats dad." Sebastian said sullenly.  
  
He leaned over to Kathryn and whispered. "And I thought this was going to be a nice dinner. Now they've gone and ruined it." Kathryn chuckled watching their parents kiss.  
  
"Cheers to that." She said looking back at him.  
  
Throughout the rest of the dinner, Kathryn and Sebastian had their own conversations and were starting to open up to each other. After dessert was eaten, they both stood up to excuse themselves.  
  
"Mother, Sebastian and I have a lot to catch up on, and we are going for a walk." Kathryn said as her mother nodded in agreement looking at Kathryn suspiciously then went back to her conversation.  
  
As they walked down the crowded boulevard, they started to discuss the end of their relationship.  
  
"Why did you do it Kathryn?" Sebastian asked looking her in the eye.  
  
"Because I was angry. I really was in love with you Sebastian and you hurt me. I wanted to pay Aaliyah back for doing that to us." Kathryn said truthfully.  
  
"I'm sorry it all ended that way. I would've loved to have stayed at Manchester for my last year. But things don't always go as planned." He looked back at Kathryn and watched her as she walked beside him.  
  
"I still love you Sebastian, but I was trying to make you jealous. My pride got in the way when I heard that you had returned. I'm sorry." She stopped to look at him as she spoke.  
  
"I love you too Kathryn, but things have always been too complicated for us to be together. I just don't think it would work. We're both seeing other people."  
  
"Don't think Sebastian. They don't need to know. It's just us here and now." Kathryn said as she pulled him to her. "That's all you need to know."  
They stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes embraced in a passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, Kathryn smiled up at Sebastian.  
  
"I have a penthouse a few blocks from here. Want to go?" She asked as they started walking again.  
  
"When did you get that?" He looked at her in question.  
  
" A couple months ago when I got my inheritance. Your father was always over and my mother and I were getting in each other's way. So she just suggested that I move out." She said shrugging.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
**  
  
Kathryn woke up smiling. She turned over and kissed Sebastian on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled back at her.  
  
They had been sleeping together for the past few months. Kathryn was still with Court, and Sebastian was still with Annette. Sebastian decided not to go to college, and Kathryn had been accepted to Yale. She decided to wait a year before she started. Their parents had since moved in together and were planning their wedding. Sebastian had gotten his own penthouse when their parents moved in together. Aaliyah had returned and got her own apartment when she learned of the engagement. Strangely, she hadn't contacted Sebastian at all since she returned. Annette and Sebastian were getting closer and Kathryn was planning on blackmailing her into leaving Sebastian.  
  
"I have to meet Annette tonight for dinner. So I guess we can't go out tonight." Sebastian said looking down. He looked over at Kathryn, who rolled her eyes and looked away. "Don't start Kathryn, I really like Annette. She's different and sweet and"  
  
"And everything I'm not. Right? You're just with her because I'm with Court. I don't understand what you see in her." Kathryn said sitting up. She glanced back down at Sebastian.  
  
He got up and yelled in frustration. "Why do we always have this conversation? I'm with Annette, not you Kathryn. I like her and that's it. I think I'm just gonna go home. I'm sick of arguing with you."  
  
"You love her, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. Don't lie to me." She said as she stood up to look him in the face.  
  
Sebastian sat back down on the bed and grabbed her arm. She fell down on his lap and he kissed her. "I love you, not her. Okay? Just you. She will never take your place Kathryn."  
  
"Good." She pushed him down on the bed and they continued kissing. He turned them over and got up. "I have to go home. My father's expecting me to be home soon. He wants to have a 'talk'." He said as he got dressed.  
  
"Fine. I'm going shopping. I'll see you later Sebastian." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
**  
  
Kathryn walked out of Gucci and put on her sunglasses. She watched as the employees put her bags in the trunk of the limo. She looked up and thought about going to get something to eat. As she checked out the restaurant across the street, she spotted Annette. She was sitting with a brunette outside who had her back to Kathryn. The brunette passed Annette an envelope, and she put it in her bag. They exchanged a few more words, and Annette got up and hailed a taxi. As the taxi drove away, Kathryn began to understand what she saw. As she got in the limo, Kathryn put the petition down between her and her chauffeur.  
  
"Change of plans. Take me to Sebastian's penthouse."  
  
**  
  
Kathryn arrived at Sebastian's penthouse and walked in to find Sebastian sitting at his desk in his bedroom. She cleared her throat and he turned around.  
  
"What's wrong Kathryn?"  
  
"Annette isn't who you think she is Sebastian." She said looking at him as he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"What are you talking about Kathryn?"  
  
"I was shopping and I saw her at the restaurant across the street with some woman who was passing her information. And at the gala when you first arrived in New York, she told me that she was just with you for sex. I know that she's up to something. I just"  
  
"God! When do you give up? I told you that I like her and you just don't want me to have anything to do with her. You're jealous, admit it." He said looking at her shaking his head.  
  
"Fine, I was jealous. But I know she's here for a reason Sebastian. Blaine sent me information on her, and she's not Headmaster Hardgrove's daughter. His daughter drown last year! If you don't believe me, I'll show you." She said pleading with him to believe her.  
  
"Why have you been sneaking around asking Blaine for information? I told you who she was and you didn't believe me."  
  
"I didn't believe her Sebastian. And I was right, she's probably here to keep me away from you." She reached for his hand and he backed away from her.  
  
"I don't believe you. Why do you have to make everything about you? She likes me. This isn't about you Kathryn. I'm sick of your lies." He said as her looked at her in disgust.  
  
"I thought you said she could never take my place?" Kathryn said quietly as she blinked back tears.  
  
"Maybe I lied. Just get out Kathryn. I'm done with the mind games." He said as he walked back to the desk and sat down.  
  
"Fine don't believe me. But don't come crawling back to me when you realize the truth." She said angrily as she walked out the door.  
  
She ran down the stairs and turned the corner to leave, when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Annette looking back at her.  
  
"I'm onto you Annette. And I promise that you'll get yours in the end." Kathryn said as she walked out the front door.  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing to you, my dear Kathryn." Annette said as she turned to walk up to Sebastian's room.  
  
**  
  
Kathryn was standing at the bar in her room mixing a drink when the buzzer from the front door went off. She walked over to the monitor and pressed the button "Yes?"  
  
"Ms. Merteuil, there's an Annette Hargrove here to see you." The voice answered.  
  
She smiled to herself. "Send her up, I'll be out in a moment."  
  
Annette walked into the front room and Kathryn walked out to meet her. Kathryn sat down on a chaise and looked at her watch. "You have ten minutes imposter. Say what you have to say."  
  
Annette smiled and sat down next to her. She tossed some pictures on Kathryn's lap. "I think I have a little longer Kathryn."  
  
Kathryn's eyes went wide as she looked through them. She looked back up at Annette in shock. Annette stood up and leaned against the wall.  
  
"You know what's terrible Kathryn? When your own mother hates you so much that she doesn't want you to be happy. You see she paid me three quarters of a million dollars to make sure that you don't get back with Sebastian. She said that she was planning on marrying his father and didn't need you to make a mess of things. She didn't want to be involved in anymore scandal. I had to wait until she could get those." She said pointing to the pictures on Kathryn's lap.  
  
"I do hope you got an A in those classes. And seducing and blackmailing the president of Yale, just so you could get accepted. Priceless. But to be honest, I do admire you. You are the best at what you do." She said as she walked behind the chaise and put both her hands on Kathryn's shoulders.  
  
Kathryn got up and walked to the window. "I am not going to leave Sebastian alone just because she says so."  
  
Annette chuckled and sat down next to the pictures on the chaise. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I don't think you'd want those pictures on the cover of the New York Times, do you? How scandalous that would be. I don't think Sebastian would want you after that. I don't think he even wants you now."  
  
Kathryn looked up at her from the window.  
  
"I know that you've been fucking him all this time, I'm not stupid. You know you both are too fucked up to actually make something like this work. That's what Aaliyah said to Sebastian when she broke up with him in London. You know, it's actually a very beautiful city." She said as she laughed to herself.  
  
"You blackmailed Aaliyah too." Kathryn said in realization.  
  
"Very good. You catch on really quickly. Your mother said that you exposed them in front of all Manchester Prep and she didn't want them together anymore. Aaliyah and Sebastian were actually planning on getting married. What a shame." She looked at Kathryn who was just starting to understand what her mother did.  
  
"Aaliyah's here in New York somewhere. Poor thing, she actually did love Sebastian. Boo fucking hoo."  
  
"You fucking bitch, you'll suffer for this. It's not over." Kathryn said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, allow me to object to that. Anyways, your mother said that you're to stay with Court because he's an 'upstanding gentleman', but stay away from Sebastian. Do we have an understanding Kathryn?"  
  
"Yes, I'll stay away from Sebastian from now on."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I was sitting down crying as I heard the buzzer go off on the monitor again. Has she come back for another round? I walked up and pressed the button. "Yes?"  
  
"Ms. Merteuil, there's an Aaliyah Valmont to see you." I sighed. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and took a deep breath. This is going to be a long night.  
  
"Send her up."  
  
Aaliyah Valmont walked into the front room where I was downing the drink that I had just made. She looked down at the pictures on the chaise and sat down on a chair.  
  
"I see Annette has finally gotten to you too. Huh?" Aaliyah looked up at me, and I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
"Why are you here? As I can recall, we were once enemies." I said sitting down next to her, sipping on another drink.  
  
"Look beyond that Kathryn, we were both fucked over by your mother." She said as she stood up and looked down at me with a wide smile. I looked up at her suddenly interested.  
  
"Are you proposing an alliance?" I asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Maybe." Aaliyah said smiling back.  
  
"Well, I am the best at what I do." I said repeating Annette's statement. "I might as well use my talents in a productive way." I stood up with a evil grin and we shook hands.  
  
"Revenge is a bitch ain't it?" Aaliyah said laughing, and I laughed as well. And so it begins.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please review! 


	9. Hello Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters  
Tough Love  
  
Chapter 9- Hello Again  
  
Summary- Kathryn sees Sebastian again after 5 months and finds things haven't changed.  
  
~5 Months Later~  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
During the wedding reception, I watched in disgust as they cuddled together at the table next to mine. Court, much to my dismay, was trying to hold an intelligent conversation with me. But I wasn't interested in anything he had to say. I looked at Annette's left hand and narrowed my eyes when I spotted the diamond ring.  
  
It was supposed to be mine. But looking down at my own ring, I realized how bad things had turned out. Court had proposed to me eight months into our relationship, and reluctantly I accepted. I looked across the room at Aaliyah, who only stared back at me. She gave me a sly grin and preceded to finish the conversation she was having with Edward Valmont and Cecile Caldwell. Edward was looking across the room at Annette and was staring intently as Cecile was talking to both he and Aaliyah.  
  
My plan with Aaliyah had been running smoothly, and everything was in order. It had taken almost five months, but the time to strike was approaching and truthfully, I was ready to watch my mother suffer. Aaliyah and I had become the best of friends and did almost everything together. The only problem with our alliance was what was going to happen after we had gotten revenge. We both promised each other that we would let Sebastian make the choice on who he wanted to be with, but something told me that it sounded too good to be true.  
  
I watched my mother as she chatted with her society friends as they congratulated her on how wonderful the wedding was. Yes, it was my mother's wedding to Edward Valmont. I only attended because she claimed people would wonder why I wasn't there and talk. But I knew she just wanted me to see Annette and Sebastian together so that she could gloat. During wedding rehearsals, she would give me an all-knowing smile, and then comment on how happy Sebastian was with Annette.  
  
Sebastian had indeed fallen in love with her and had asked her to marry him a few weeks ago after he learned of my engagement. I really hadn't talked to him since the day he denounced what he felt for me, and chose her over me.  
  
I still remember that day and everything that was said. I lost two things that day, my mother and the one I had loved. After a while, I started to accept the fact that my mother didn't care about me at all. Maybe she was never there for me, but I still believed that somewhere in her heart she cared for me. Again, I was wrong. Wrong about Sebastian, and wrong about Annette.  
  
I was brought back to reality when Court tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him to see a look of concern on his handsome face. Yes, I did feel something for him. He was handsome and athletic, but he wasn't Sebastian. If I had to, I guess I could marry him. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just let Sebastian walk out of my life.  
  
"Are you alright? You look a little dazed." He said rubbing my back gently.  
  
I finally was able to put a smile on my face and nodded my head. "I'm fine, I'm just thinking."  
  
"Do you want to dance?" I looked around and realized I needed something to take my mind off the problems I had.  
  
"Sure." I stood up to smooth my short, tight white Versace dress of any wrinkles and proceeded with Court. As we walked to the floor, I noticed Sebastian looking up at me with a hurt look on his face. But as soon as it was there, it disappeared, and he smiled back at Annette. She then turned around and looked at me with a venomous glare.  
  
**  
  
After the dance was over, I looked across the room to see Aaliyah staring at me. She stood up from her table and walked towards the bathroom. I excused myself from Court and headed to the ladies' room. I opened the door to find it empty except for Aaliyah leaning against the counter with a smile on her pretty face.  
  
I must admit that in some ways I did envy her. She was able to make her relationship with Sebastian mean more than just sex to the both of them. He loved her, maybe more than he loved me, but Annette was the one with his heart now and his ring. Standing maybe an inch taller than me in her stilettos, she wore a tight tan dress that stopped an inch short of her knees. As I compared what we wore, I began to realize exactly how alike we were. She wore the exact same outfit as me, but it was a different color. We basically had the same style, and that's why she's the only one I would shop with.  
  
She smiled at me as she got up to double check if we were indeed alone. After she shut the last stall door, she turned back to me and giggled.  
  
"Did you see the way Edward was staring at Annette? It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. He's standing in the middle of his own fucking wedding staring at Annette's tits! You and I both know that marriage isn't going to last but a minute." Aaliyah said chuckling softly.  
  
"That's why we have to act as soon as possible and make sure this works. And if it does, we won't even have to lift a finger, because they'll be responsible for their own demises." I said leaning against a stall. I smiled to myself and looked back up at her to see a worried look across her face.  
  
"What's wrong Aaliyah?" I said standing up.  
  
"What if they find out we're behind all of this? No one can find out about what your mother has on me." She said shaking her sadly.  
  
"You never told me what she blackmailed you with. What did she have on you?" I asked looking at her, while watching her expressions.  
  
"Well part of it was I was pregnant, and I wasn't sure if it was Sebastian's baby or Courts'. He didn't know I slept with Court right before we left for London, and if he found out he would never trust me again. I knew that he didn't want to be a father anytime soon because he told me. So, he freaked out when I told him that I was pregnant, and I left and got an abortion. After that, Annette found me, and I left Sebastian for good. The other part, I'll tell you tomorrow at lunch. I don't feel like talking about it anymore." She took a deep sigh and started for the door. "I have to go back out there before Cecile comes looking for me."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm not going to stay too long, I have a few people to chat with then I'm going to go home. So I'll see you tomorrow at noon." I said walking towards her.  
  
As we walked towards the door together, it opened and in walked Annette. I glared at her as she gave us a malicious smile.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Aaliyah Valmont. I haven't seen you in so long. I thought you and Merteuil were enemies? Have you two kissed and made up? After all, you both are Sebastian's leftovers." I rolled my eyes and glared over at Aaliyah.  
  
"Actually I don't talk to her. She was doing her make-up when I walked in the bathroom, if it's any of your business. And why don't you go gloat somewhere else. I'm tired of you rubbing this Sebastian thing in my face. I told you I'm done with him and I'm moving on." Annette stood her ground and looked over at Aaliyah.  
  
"Well, since you aren't saying anything interesting, you can leave. Kathryn and I have so much to talk about." She said walking out of the way so she could leave.  
  
Aaliyah gave her a cold stare before flashing me a look and walked out the door. Annette scoffed and leaned against the door.  
  
"I've seen how you've been looking at my fiancé, and I don't like it. Admit it Kathryn, you still want him."  
  
"No I don't, and come to think of it, why are you even with him? You've done your job, I haven't talked to Sebastian since and plus, I'm engaged." I said looking in the mirror. I finger combed my hair as she looked at me in contempt.  
  
"I love Sebastian, and I am going to marry him, whether you like it or not. He loves me and not you. Hate to break it to you angel, but you blew it. And now you're paying for it. He doesn't want to see you anymore. So kindly fuck off and lead your own life."  
  
She stood next to me and stared me in the eye. "Don't even try to do anything, because I'll be watching every move you make from now on." She turned and walked towards the door before turning around to give me a dangerous grin. "Love talking to you Kat, bye." And then she was gone.  
  
"Likewise Annette." I said to myself before turning to the mirror and checking my makeup.  
  
**  
  
The ride home with Court was a silent one. I was still caught up in my thoughts, and he was on the other side of the limo on his cell. We still lived apart, and that's the way I liked it. He came over my penthouse occasionally, but mostly I was always over his.  
  
We stopped in front of my home, and I gave him a peck on the cheek before moving for the door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down on his lap. He gave me a long kiss before whispering in my ear "I love you Kathryn".  
  
I smiled at him before choking out a half hearted "You too."  
  
I saw a disappointed look flash across his face. I hadn't gotten up the courage to tell him I loved him yet, because I don't. And I was far too confused about how I felt about Sebastian to get sentimental with him.  
  
He smiled back at me and said "I'll call you in the morning." Before continuing to talk on the phone.  
  
I nodded, got out the car and shut the door. And as the limo drove away, I took in a deep breath and walked past the doorman. Now for a night of peace and quiet.  
  
**  
  
As I walked into the study at my penthouse, I noticed that my bedroom door was open and the lamp was on. As I walked in to check it out, I was surprised to see a figure standing by the large window looking out. So much for peace and quiet.  
  
"Sebastian?" I asked walking closer.  
  
He turned around and just asked simply. "Why'd you do it Kathryn? Did you accept just to get back at me?"  
  
I was more angry at him for accusing me of trying to get back at him, than breaking into my penthouse. "It was my decision, not yours. I think you made enough decisions for the both of us so far." I walked away from him and onto the balcony for some fresh air.  
  
He followed me and stood next to me. "I'm sorry, but I decided that we needed a break. You were always talking about how bad Annette was because you were jealous." I looked at him in fury.  
  
"You still don't understand. And you never will. I'm happy with Court and for once I'm making a choice in my life that has nothing to do with you. It's not always about you, remember? You were the one who didn't talk to me for five months! And the first time you talk to me after all this time, you accuse me of going through all of this to get back at you for ending our relationship five fucking months ago! I'm sorry but I'm through with all of your mind games Sebastian!"  
  
Sebastian touched my cheek and I backed away from him. I could see his eyes getting watery, but I didn't care. He hurt me, and he had to learn that he couldn't just take something back now, that he did so long ago.  
  
"I didn't mean to say those things. I was mad. But I still love you. I've never lied to you before, why would I lie now?" I looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Really? How come you never told me about you being engaged to Aaliyah? Or telling me that you just liked Annette. I'm not a fool Sebastian, I know that you loved her when you were still with me, and you never told me. I'm the one who never lied. Not you! And all those times I just wanted it to be you and me and not her. You said that you didn't want to hurt her when you actually were in love with her. You chose her over me. So go be with your fiancée, Sebastian because I don't love you anymore. You don't deserve me. Now get out!" I stated walking back inside leaving him alone on the balcony.  
  
I sat on the bed with my back towards him. After a few minutes, he came back in and sat down next to me. "For what it's worth, I still love you." He said putting his hand on mine.  
  
I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes. He brushed them away, and brought my chin up to look at him. He smiled at me and as if he was deep in thought he said "You've grown more beautiful even after a few months."  
  
"Where's Annette?" I asked in alarm.  
  
"She had to go out of town for the weekend. She left a few hours ago." He caressed my cheek as he spoke.  
  
Coming back to reality, I stood up and pulled my hands away from his.  
  
"I can't do this Sebastian. I'm engaged, and you are too." I said shaking my head. He stood up and pulled me to him.  
  
"Don't think Kathryn. It's just us here and now. They don't have to know." I smiled as he repeated the words I had once said that had begun our short affair.  
  
As I began to think, Sebastian bent down and captured my lips with his own.  
  
But as I touched his cheek with my left hand, he felt the ring on my finger and backed away. He knocked all the things on my nightstand over and looked at me in fury.  
  
I looked at my broken things on the floor and shook my head. I said more to myself than him "Bastard."  
  
"I'm a bastard? You were supposed to be with me! Not Court Reynolds. Everything is so fucked up. And you could care less if I'm with Annette. Why?" He shouted at me.  
  
I walked up to him and smacked him across the face. "Because you left me. You said that it doesn't matter about everyone else; all that matters is you and me. If you weren't so jealous that I'm getting married to someone else, you might have noticed that you broke my favorite antique vase. You chose this fate, not me. The day you pushed me away is the day everything changed. It's all your fault!"  
  
I went to smack him again but he caught my hand. I used the other one, but he grabbed that one as well. I struggled in his arms, and he turned me around so I was pushed back against him. He started to kiss my neck and I fought against him. So he wrapped his arm around me and used the other one to pull my dress up.  
  
As he pushed one finger into me, I moaned against him and started to give up fighting him. He let me go and continued to finger me. He pulled his finger out and unzipped the back of my dress. I didn't even stop to think about what we were doing. I was so distracted by the things we were doing and how much I missed him that I didn't even remember to tell him to put on a condom.  
  
He tossed me on the bed and pulled my panties down. It felt so good to be with him again. I missed his touch and the way he treated me when we were together. He brought me back to reality when he pushed himself into me. I shouted as loud as I could as he stayed still for a minute. And as he started to go faster I would shout "Harder! Faster!"  
  
After several hours, we were both spent and I collapsed on his chest. I sighed in pure bliss, happy that I was with him again. I looked up at Sebastian and he looked back at me smiling as he stroked my hair. He kissed me then whispered in my ear "I love you Kathryn."  
  
And for the first time that night, I said "I love you too."  
  
**  
  
When I woke up in the morning and looked over at Sebastian, I was full of dread. I made a mistake and I knew it. I began to think of my revenge with Aaliyah and how this would destroy everything we had put together. We are so close to the end, and for me to ruin it all would be unfair to her. And if Annette ever found out I slept with Sebastian, she would publish those pictures and I would be laughed out of New York.  
  
I quickly sat up and I felt a hand on my back. I turned around to see Sebastian smiling at me. His expression changed as he saw the look on my face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said sitting up behind me.  
  
"Nothing." I said smiling. He kissed me and I looked back up at him. "Just friends?" I asked, silently pleading with him to end this now.  
  
He pulled away, and looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. "Just friends."  
  
**  
  
~2 Weeks Later~  
  
My mother and Edward were to arrive in a week and half from their honeymoon, and then our plan would be hatched. As I talked to Aaliyah on the phone, I suddenly didn't feel so good.  
  
"Aaliyah, hold on"  
  
I hauled ass into the bathroom just in time before emptying my breakfast into the toilet. I got up and cleaned myself up before grabbing the phone. The feeling was starting to come back so I needed to get off the phone.  
  
"Aaliyah?" I asked shakily.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to go. I don't feel so well." I said deep in thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice full of worry.  
  
"Nothing. Must be something I ate. I probably won't make it to lunch this afternoon."  
  
"It's okay Kathryn. I hope you feel better." She said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone quickly, ran into the bathroom and threw my head in the toilet just in time.  
  
**  
  
I sat fidgeting in the doctor's office as I waited for the doctor to come back. I had been throwing up for the past two days, and I decided to go to the doctor's. I thought it was from being anxious for getting revenge on my mother, but I was still scared on what could be wrong with me. They had run what he called them 'normal tests', but I knew different.  
  
The doctor walked back in with a solemn look on his face. I looked back at him so nervous that I was trembling.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" I asked, my eyes wide waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, Ms. Merteuil, we ran a few tests and well, you're pregnant."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please Review 


	10. And The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters  
AN: I didn't get a chance to go over it to proofread, so I'll probably get to redo it tomorrow. So just bear with me  
Tough Love  
Chapter 10- And The Plot Thickens  
  
Summary- Kathryn gets an unexpected surprise. Tiffani and Annette do as well.  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
For once in my life I was completely stunned. I had always been careful when it came to things like safe sex. And what's so ironic is that I preached about things like this. And there I sat, with a baby in my stomach. All I kept thinking about was what Aaliyah told me at the wedding. And the statement that Sebastian didn't want to be a father anytime soon.  
  
The doctor waved his hand in front of my face until I realized he was speaking.  
  
"Ms. Merteuil, is everything alright?" He asked looking at me. I blinked back the tears that were forming in my eyes, and forced a smile.  
  
"Yes, um how far along am I?" I asked nervously tapping my foot on the ground.  
  
"You're 2 weeks. And there are some things we need to do. You need to schedule an appointment for a sonogram. And I have to get some pamphlets on becoming a mother, and vitamins. There's also.. Ms. Merteuil, are you feeling okay?" He asked putting his hand out to touch my shoulder.  
  
I looked at him and he began to disappear behind the tears that were falling from my eyes. I turned away from him and covered my face with my hands and sobbed. It was that moment that I realized that I might not make it through this.  
  
He got up and told me he was going to get the fliers and vitamins that I needed. I nodded slightly and he walked out the door. I wiped away the tears and put my hand on my stomach. I looked down and I felt a weak smile appear on my face. I thought maybe I wasn't alone anymore, and at least I'd have my baby.  
  
**  
  
I sat in the restaurant waiting for Aaliyah to show up. As I waited I looked around to watch the families as they ate. I smiled to myself and rubbed my stomach. As I looked back at the entrance, I saw Aaliyah making her way over to me.  
  
She sat down next to me and smiled. "Did everything go okay at the doctors?"  
  
"Yeah, it was something I ate. I had food poisoning. He said that I might still be a little sick from it, and that's normal." I smiled at her and continued. "Well, there is something that I do want to tell you Aaliyah."  
  
Her smile faded and she gave me a worried look. "What is it?"  
  
I looked at her nervously as I tried to get up the courage to confess. "Well, a few weeks ago, after the wedding. Sebastian just showed up at my house."  
  
Aaliyah's face hardened. She probably knew what I was going to say. She interrupted me before I could get it out. "Did you sleep with him Kathryn?"  
  
I was able to get out a meek "Yes, I did."  
  
She got up and headed for the exit. I chased her and caught up with her before she could hop into her limo. "Wait! I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and"  
  
She backhanded me and I stumbled back. I reached out for her hand and turned her around. I pleaded with her. "Please just hear me out."  
  
She nodded and got in the car. I followed and she sat as far away as she could from me.  
  
"I wasn't thinking at all. I wanted to tell you because you're my friend and I didn't want to lie to you anymore." I confessed while looking out the window.  
  
I looked back at her, to see her eyes wide open in shock. "You're pregnant aren't you?"  
  
I took in a deep breath and looked out the window. I wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes. When I looked back at her, she was sitting next to me with a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"I don't want your pity. I can take care of myself Aaliyah." She put her hand on my arm and I looked back at her.  
  
"I understand what you're going through Kathryn. It's Sebastian's huh?" I nodded and began to cry softly.  
  
She hugged me tightly and I cried silently as she rubbed my back. It's funny how before all this happened, I had never cried, let alone in front of anyone. I guess I finally found someone to call a true friend. I trusted her and I know she trusted me. Because we are so alike, we have a special connection, and for once I was afraid. Afraid that I might have thrown it all away when I slept with Sebastian. Now I know that I'm not alone anymore, I still have my best friend, and something tells me that I'll need her in the future.  
  
She pulled away from me and gave me this wide grin. "Are you ready for revenge?"  
  
I wiped my tears away and smiled. "Definitely."  
  
**  
  
~ 2 ½ Weeks Later~  
  
Annette's POV  
  
Sebastian and I had been together for almost nine months, and he asked me to marry him a month ago. Even though I was paid just to keep Aaliyah and Kathryn away from Sebastian, I suddenly felt myself falling in love with him. He is exactly what I had been looking for.  
  
Even though I had been keeping this rather large secret from him, I knew that he would never find out. After all, the only ones who know are Aaliyah, Kathryn and Tiffani Merteuil. Aaliyah and Kathryn would never say a thing because they know better. And Tiffani would never do a thing to ruin what I have with Sebastian.  
  
I had just come home from shopping at Barney's with Tiffany when I noticed an unfamiliar jacket lying on the sofa in the living room. I put my bags down at the door and headed upstairs to see who was visiting Sebastian. As I walked closer to our bedroom, all I heard was moaning. I opened the door quietly to see Sebastian having sex with some girl.  
  
She was on top of him and when I gasped she stopped to look at me. She only smiled and kept riding him. Sebastian didn't notice me there until I yelled "Sebastian. Who the fuck is she?"  
  
The girl got off him as he saw me standing in the doorway with my hands on my hips. She picked up her dress and panties and walked into the bathroom.  
  
I watched her as she closed the door behind her. When I heard the shower turn on, I walked over to Sebastian who was sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette. "Aren't you even going to explain why you were having sex in OUR bed?"  
  
He just laughed as he blew the smoke out of his mouth. I slapped him so hard that the back of his head hit the pole on the canopy bed.  
  
"Bitch" he muttered as he put his hand on his cheek. He reached over to the nightstand and put his cigarette out. He stood up and put on his boxers. He ignored me the whole time and walked to the door. He then turned around and glared at me.  
  
"Annette, I think we should have a little time apart before the reception. I think it's for the best."  
  
My mouth just dropped open. "You're the one who was caught cheating, and asked me to marry you. And now you don't want to own up to your mistakes."  
He rolled his eyes. "If that's what you want to believe, then fine, I won't argue with you. I'll see you at the reception Annette."  
He shut the door behind him and I sat down on the bed. After a few minutes I heard the shower turn off. I suddenly remembered that the girl was still here.  
  
When she walked out of the bathroom, I realized how pretty she was. She wore a tight, dark brown dress. It stopped in the middle of her thighs and didn't leave much to the imagination. She had long, straight dark brown hair and twinkling green eyes.  
  
She swayed over to the nightstand and picked her purse off the floor. She was beautiful, and everything I wasn't. She was an identical match of Kathryn. It figures. But when I watched her come out something inside made me attracted to her. She smiled at me and walked towards the door. As she grabbed for the doorknob to open the door, I pushed her against it and held her arms. She looked at me in a teasing way.  
  
"Is the little wifey upset that I fucked her man?" She let out an elaborate laugh, and then looked back down at me.  
  
"Why did you fuck Sebastian of all people?" I asked her as she struggled in my grasp.  
  
She shook her head and whispered in my ear. "I'll tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I pushed her harder against the door and she let out a yelp.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't say anything." She said as I let her go. She pulled down the small amount of fabric that she called a dress, and walked onto the balcony.  
  
I followed her and stood next to her as she looked down at the cars as they drove by on the boulevard in front of my building. She looked at me and stuck her hand out for me to shake. "Alanna Martinez."  
  
I just looked at her incredulously and she turned back to look at the view. "Annette Hargrove, but you probably already know that huh?"  
  
She smiled at me and my insides started to melt. I was beginning to think that I was attracted to her. Sexually though.  
  
I got right to the questions as I looked away from her. She grinned at me and it made me wonder what she was thinking.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked not looking at her.  
  
"I was hired to seduce Sebastian." She said turning around and leaning on the rail.  
  
I looked at her and was about to say something when she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back, but I didn't push her away. As I started to kiss her back, my eyes flew open and I realized what I was doing. My wedding reception was in two weeks and I didn't need to make anything worse than it is now. I pushed her away and she just smiled at me.  
  
She leaned against the rail and answered. "Tiffani Merteuil."  
  
I snapped back to reality and asked "What?"  
  
She caressed my cheek and said "Tiffani Merteuil hired me to seduce Sebastian and break you two apart."  
  
I stood there in shock when she smiled at me and walked back into the bedroom. She picked up her purse that was on the floor once again, and walked out the door.  
  
Tiffani? We were just shopping together and she seemed fine. Liar! I thought she wanted me to be with Sebastian. She probably thinks I'll get caught and people will find out about what she's done. I know she wants me out of New York to save her precious reputation. And she may think she can fool me, but I'm better at that than her. She goes through all of that to keep her darling husband, Edward Valmont. Well, I've got news for her. Two can play that game.  
  
**  
  
Tiffany's POV  
  
I had arrived at my house from shopping at Barney's with Annette when I saw clothes laid out all over the floor in the living room. I told the maid to put the bags down in the hall as she gave me a suspicious look. She looked back at all the clothing strewn all over the room and left. Great, more gossip. Which means new scandal, and I'll have to explain what's going on in my own home. I'll get Edward back for this.  
  
I walked down to the hall and heard music playing. I heard a girl giggling and then Edward's deep laugh. I went to try the doorknob, but groaned when I couldn't turn it. That bastard locked it.  
  
I had to walk all the way down to the maid's entrance and get the keys off the hook in the kitchen. I walked back to the door and unlocked it as silently as I could. Imagine, me creeping around in my own home!  
  
And there, live in color, was Edward and some hoe naked wrestling on MY bed! I screamed on the top of my lungs "Dammit what's going on in here?"  
  
Edward froze and looked at me shaking in fury. He quickly covered himself and started stuttering. "Honey..I..I'm s.sorry. It's..it's just"  
  
"Oh shut up Edward! Enough! You can't bullshit your way through this." I looked over to the girl when I heard her let out a low laugh. She just smiled at me as I watched her.  
  
"And what prêt ell, is so hilarious?" I sneered.  
  
"The fact that Edward's covering himself up, when you're his wife. I'm just guessing he hasn't gotten any action from you lately." She giggled as Edward hurried off to the bathroom embarrassed.  
  
As soon as he shut the door behind him, I lunged at the girl and pinned her to the bed. She just snickered and inched her face closer to mine.  
  
"Do you think I'm scared of you, the almighty Tiffani Merteuil?"  
  
She licked my cheek, and I backhanded her. She fell back down and looked back up at me with a mocking grin. "Is that the best you've got?"  
  
I yelled in frustration and walked out the room to get a drink in the living room. I walked over to the couch and pushed some clothes onto the floor so I could sit.  
  
'You know that's my dress you tossed onto the ground." She stated walking over to me. And she stood in front of me naked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What is this? Gap?" I chuckled as I picked up her black dress. "Express?"  
  
"I bought it at Versace, if it's any of your business." Sure enough, I looked at the tag and it said Versace.  
  
"How are you able to afford these things? From what I've heard, whores don't make that much." I said with a snicker.  
  
She grabbed the dress away from me and stepped into it. She pulled it up her body and zipped the back up. She grabbed her panties off the floor and sat down next to me to put them on.  
  
"I actually seduce people for money. People hire me. My name's Sara Leoni." She said with an amused grin. She grabbed one of her stilettos and slid her foot into it.  
  
"Who hired you to seduce Edward?" I asked watching her struggle with the last shoe. Finally, she stood up and picked up her hair clip from the floor. She pulled her hair up and sat back down next to me.  
  
"Annette Hargrove paid me to seduce your husband Edward and break you two apart." She stood up and grabbed her sunglasses. She put them on and gave Tiffani a wide grin. "It's been a pleasure talking to you Ms. Merteuil."  
  
Sara sauntered across the room and out the door. I could hear her heels hitting the hard wood floor as she walked into the foyer and out the front door.  
  
I leaned back on the couch and sighed. That tramp. She had the nerve to wage war on me. She better know that she had better be able to end what she started, because it's on now.  
  
**  
  
Sara's POV  
  
As I walked down the front stairs of Tiffani Merteuil's penthouse, I smiled to see a limo waiting for me. I walked over to the car and the chauffeur opened the door for me. I slid in to see Alanna, Kathryn and Aaliyah looking at me.  
  
Kathryn was the first to speak. "How did it go? Did they buy it?"  
  
I smiled and nodded my head. "They're about to tear each other to pieces."  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
"They're about to tear each other to pieces." Sara gave Alanna a sly grin and I looked over at Aaliyah who just looked out the window.  
  
Alanna made a disgusted face and said, "I don't know what Sebastian sees in Annette. She's so plain and has no taste whatsoever." Aaliyah and I nodded our heads in agreement.  
  
"Well, you were right, Annette is bi sexual. She kissed me at her house." Alanna laughed as I began to think.  
  
"Well, now that that question is solved, I think we can go all out on our plan." I smiled and stated. "We laid the pieces out, now let the game begin."  
  
**  
  
We had already dropped the girls off at their houses when the limo stopped in front of the doctor's building. We stepped out and walked into the waiting room. I checked in and we sat down and waited.  
  
After a few minutes, the door to the office opened, and in walked Sebastian and Blaine. Blaine was coughing and sneezing all over the place, and Sebastian was trying to get out of his way. We tried to get up so they wouldn't see us, but it was already too late.  
  
"Aaliyah? Kathryn? What are you two doing here?" Sebastian asked as they walked over to us.  
  
Before I could answer him, the nurse came out and called my name. Sebastian walked over with me, despite Aaliyah's pleas for him to stay with her. The nurse handed me some fliers.  
  
Sebastian struggled to see what they were, but I hid them in my purse. I thought I was home free until that nurse opened her big mouth.  
  
"Well, now that you're going to be a mommy, it's time to see pictures of your baby." She said all cheery.  
  
I closed my eyes and prayed that I was anywhere but here. This is going to be a long day.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please Review! 


	11. Ahead of The Game

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters!  
AN: I tried to put a lot of material into one chapter, so most of the things that happened in this chapter I didn't really explain too fully. Let me know what you think. The next update will be no longer than 3 days, it all depends on the feedback I get.  
  
Tough Love  
  
Chapter 11- Ahead of The Game  
  
Summary- Sebastian finds out about Kathryn's pregnancy. Annette and Tiffani plot against each other as Kathryn gets a few surprises of her own.  
  
**  
  
"The doctor should be with you in a few minutes. Change into that over there." The nurse pointed to the paper dress on the table and closed the door behind her.  
  
Sebastian shook his head and sat down across the room from Kathryn. He looked back up at her. "It's mine, isn't it?"  
  
Kathryn nodded as she watched him fidget nervously.  
  
"Are you sure it's mine?"  
  
Kathryn got up and started to undress. She turned away from him as he watched her. "Of course it's yours Sebastian. I'm not a whore and I told you that I haven't slept with Court yet."  
  
Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair as he began to think.  
  
"I don't want a child. Can't you just get rid of it?" Kathryn looked down at him in anger.  
  
"I'm not just going to get rid of it! That might have worked with you and Aaliyah, but I want this child. I don't care what you don't want. This is my body and I'm going to have this baby. But I do need to remind you that you are partially responsible for this. You didn't put on a condom." She put on the paper dress and tied it in the back.  
  
Sebastian's eyes widened when he realized that she knew about Aaliyah's short pregnancy. "Kathryn, what do you want me to do? Tell Annette that I cheated on her with you and now you're pregnant?" Kathryn's eyes flew open in alarm.  
  
"No, don't! I'll just sleep with Court and tell him that it's his child. At least he'll be a good father." She felt tears forming in her eyes. Sebastian's face softened as he watched Kathryn struggling to not cry.  
  
"Truthfully, I am happy that you're having my kid and all. But this is definitely not the right time." He thought for a minute then his face lit up. "I guess if you let Court think that it's his, it will make things easier on me. But I still have a say in what happens, because it's my child too." He got up and put his hand on her slightly protruding belly.  
  
She smiled at him and gave him a light kiss. Just as he pulled away, the doctor came in the room.  
  
"Are you two ready?"  
  
Kathryn nodded as she stood up from the table. As Sebastian walked by the doctor, he asked him. "Are you the father?"  
  
Sebastian looked at Kathryn who looked back at him. "Yeah, I'm the father."  
  
**  
  
As Kathryn and Sebastian walked down the hall towards the waiting room, Sebastian was looking through the photos from the sonogram.  
  
"I can't believe you're having twins!" He smiled at Kathryn who seemed to be glowing. He held onto her arm to keep her from walking through the door to the waiting room where Blaine and Aaliyah were seated.  
  
She looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this alone. And I'm glad that you're having the babies. Do you forgive me?" She smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
He hugged her tightly then pulled away when he noticed that they had an audience. A nurse was standing behind them smiling and gave them a sappy "Ahh. How cute."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and looked at Sebastian who was still waiting for her answer.  
  
"It's alright. Just make sure you're here for the next 8 months."  
  
**  
  
Kathryn stared at her engagement ring as Court draped his arm around her nude body. They had slept together for the first time, and as Kathryn had predicted, it was lousy.  
  
She turned on her side and closed her eyes. That night she dreamt of Sebastian, and what her life would be like if she got what she wanted. And Kathryn Merteuil always got what she wanted.  
  
**  
  
~A Week Later~  
  
"Mmm, I really have to go take care of some things." Kathryn pulled away from him. He pulled her back into a long kiss, then let her go.  
  
"Court, I'll call you later. I have to go to the doctor's. I love you." She picked up her keys and pulled on her jacket.  
  
The night they slept together, Court told her that he loved her, and reluctantly she told him the same. She wanted to be as believable as possible so he wouldn't doubt that she had feelings for him. Even though she didn't. She began to ponder on how she was going to get rid of him when she got back with Sebastian and he figures out that she's not having his children. But someone else's.  
  
Court turned on the television and sat down on the couch. "Love you too Kathryn. Bye."  
  
Kathryn smiled at him and headed over a maternity store. Her clothes were starting to get a little too tight, so she had decided to wear looser clothes until she had sex with Court.  
  
She arrived at her penthouse and tossed her bags in her bedroom. She walked onto the balcony and stood next to Sebastian. They had been meeting at a secret penthouse she had bought so that she could see him without Annette knowing. Annette didn't even notice Sebastian's rendezvous' with Kathryn because she had bigger problems. Problems like Tiffani Merteuil.  
  
Sebastian stood behind Kathryn and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her stomach and she leaned back into him. She turned around and kissed him.  
  
"Did you tell him yet?"  
  
"Not yet, he thinks that I'm at the doctors. I have to get back soon. I went shopping for maternity clothes. Feel my stomach, it's getting bigger." She grinned as he rubbed her stomach.  
  
Sebastian kissed her again, caressed her cheek with his hand, as the other rubbed her belly. "I love you Kathryn."  
  
She put her hand on her stomach and her fingers grazed his. She kissed his hand and smiled. "I love you too Sebastian. Always"  
  
**  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
I walked into the foyer of Court's house and looked around. I heard the football game blasting in the living room. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Court sitting with at least ten of his friends yelling at the TV.  
  
I shouted his name over the noise they were making and finally he saw me at the door. He climbed over his friends and brought me into the sitting room. I sat on a chair and he sat across from me.  
  
"Well? What'd the doctor say?" He looked at me anxiously as I fidgeted in my chair. I honestly didn't know what he'd say. I just figured that he'd be happy and act like the stupid moron he is.  
  
"Court, I'm pregnant." I looked at him awaiting a reaction. And I got one, just not the one I expected.  
  
**  
  
Sebastian's POV  
  
I was looking at an exquisite bracelet the lady was holding up for me to see, as my cell phone rang. I excused myself as I walked outside to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I heard a voice on the other end crying, better yet sobbing.  
  
"Sebastian? It's Kathryn." I could barely hear her. "Will you meet me at my place?" I turned up the volume on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." I turned the phone off and when into Tiffany's to tell the woman to hold the bracelet for me. She nodded and I walked out the store.  
  
**  
  
I walked through the front door and ran up the stairs to see Kathryn curled up in a ball on her bed.  
  
"Kathryn?" She looked up at me with mascara running down her face.  
  
I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She continued to cry on my shoulder. I had never seen her cry like this, so I didn't know what to do.  
  
"What happened?" She wiped the last of the tears that were streaming down her face and smiled. She sat up and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Let's just say Court didn't take my news too well." She pushed her hair away from her face and I growled.  
  
"Did he do that to you?" I asked, so angry that I was trembling. I put my hand on the large bruise that was at the side her face and she flinched.  
  
She nodded and I shook my head in frustration. "Why? I thought he would want to be a father." She pulled her face away and laughed.  
  
"Far from it, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I calmed down a bit and looked back at her.  
  
"Try me"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Court, I'm pregnant." I smiled and looked at his blank face. "Well aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"WHAT!" he roared. I leaned back in fear as he got up and stood over me. I had seen him get angry before, and it always ended violently. I just prayed that he wouldn't hit me in the stomach. I wanted my babies.  
  
"I said that I'm" As I tried to finish my statement, a fist hit me in the side of the face. I flew back in the chair and it took a while to focus.  
  
He sat back down and snickered. "You're going to get rid of that baby."  
  
I looked at him defiantly and stated. "No, I'm not."  
  
His eyes flickered as he charged at me. He knocked the chair over with me in it and laughed as I struggled to get up.  
  
"You know, I have a girlfriend too. And she's smart enough not to get pregnant. I don't want a kid, especially from you." Kathryn balled her fists together in anger as he continued. "And to tell you the truth Kat. I don't really see us having a future together. Or with that. thing that's inside of you." He smiled and stuck out his hand.  
  
Kathryn pulled the ring off her finger and looked down at it. She gave Court a sly smile, dropped the ring and stepped on it with the heel of her stilettos.  
  
She ran towards the door to the living room where all his friends were. But Court beat her to it and grabbed her shoulder, she turned around and put all her strength into the punch she made at his face. He stumbled back as he held onto his nose, blood poured down his face and onto his clothes. "Bitch" he muttered as Kathryn stood her ground.  
  
As he pushed her against the wall, she screamed bloody murder as he raised his hand to hit her again. She was much louder than the TV and somebody was bound to hear her. Sure enough, the guys flew through the door and into the living room to see Court with his raised to hit Kathryn. She pushed the hair out of her face so they could see the large swelling bruise that formed when he hit her.  
  
One of Court's friends pushed him away from her and the rest of them held onto him as he struggled to charge at her again. "I'm gonna get you Kathryn. It's not over!"  
  
As she looked at Court, she realized that she was truly scared of him. She never thought he could act like that, otherwise she would have told him in front of his friends.  
  
She screamed at him as she shook in fury. "You bastard! You'll never touch me again! I'm going to press charges, and if you come near me or my children I'll kill you myself!"  
  
As some of his friends tried to console her, she ran out the door. On the way to her house she dialed a familiar number and listened as it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She sobbed as she cradled the side of her face. "Sebastian, it's Kathryn."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Kathryn smiled as Sebastian drew her closer to him. "At least Court's out the way. Since there were witnesses, I can press charges. I'm going to see my lawyer later on today."  
  
Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head down on his lap. "You need some rest."  
  
Kathryn looked up at him. "Will you stay with me?"  
  
He combed his fingers through her hair, and looked down at her affectionately. "Always."  
  
**  
  
Tiffani's POV  
  
I had since moved out of Edward's penthouse a week ago, and I bought my own place. I decided not to divorce him, just to give him some time to get himself together. I needed his money and I wasn't going to throw that away just for a few of his petty infidelities.  
  
I came up with a plan to get Annette back for betraying me, and I know that she won't even see it coming. Sebastian won't want her after I'm done and she'll be too embarrassed to stay in New York.  
  
Yes, this reception will be something to remember.  
  
**  
  
Annette's POV  
  
It's been a week and Sebastian hasn't called. I came up with the most brilliant plan to get Tiffani back, and it won't ever be traced back to me. What better occasion to embarrass the great Tiffani Merteuil than her stepson's wedding reception? Public and embarrassing, sounds promising to me.  
  
I sipped the last of the drink I had made at the bar and started to doze off. Suddenly, the phone ringing woke me up. Thinking it was Sebastian; I ran over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Annette, it's Edward, Sebastian's father."  
  
"Is he there? Can I speak with him?" I asked in hurry. I had missed him so much this week that I just want to kiss and makeup.  
  
"No, no. He's not here. I just wanted to have a talk with you. Since your reception is in a week, I want to get to know my future daughter in-law."  
  
I smiled and thought that maybe what I needed was a little fresh air. "Sure, I'll be over in a bit. Bye."  
  
I hadn't been out of the house since I caught Sebastian with that chick, because I thought maybe Sebastian would show up. But sadly, he hasn't come back yet. I pondered that kiss with that girl Alanna, and I just figured it would be best just to forget about it and ignore those feelings.  
  
I took a quick shower and got dressed. I hailed a cab outside and was on my way to see Edward Valmont.  
  
**  
  
I was let in the front room and smiled when I saw Edward sitting on the couch. Standing at the bar fixing drinks was a young lady who had her back to me.  
  
Edward stood up and gave me a hug. "How are you Annette?"  
  
I smiled as the girl turned around with three drinks in her hand. "Who's this Edward? A family member?" I asked looking at him and then back at her.  
  
As I looked at both of them, Edward chuckled. She only smiled and gave Edward his drink. "Well, she's my mistress. I've been seeing her for about a week. Tiffani and I are on hiatus." I smiled apologetically at him. At least he's not stuck with that queen bitch anymore.  
  
The girl sat my drink on the table next to me and shook my hand. She gave me a brilliant smile. "I'm Sara Leoni."  
  
I smiled back. "Annette Hargrove" I sat down, grabbed the glass that was on the table and took small sips.  
  
She smiled as I was talking to Edward. All of a sudden, I started getting really antsy. I looked at Edward and noticed him shifting in his chair as well. After a few minutes, Sara got up and grabbed my hand. "Maybe you need to go lay down. You can come up with us too Edward."  
  
Edward followed as I tripped up the stairs and started laughing hysterically. I don't know what was wrong with me but it felt like I was in ecstasy. Sara helped me up and we walked into Edward's room.  
  
As Sara helped me lay down, Edward jumped her from behind and started kissing her. She giggled and looked back at me as I watched stupefied.  
  
She grabbed my arm and started kissing down it as Edward was feeling her up like a hormone driven teenager.  
  
"Aren't you going to join us Annette?" She brought me into a passionate kiss and climbed onto me.  
  
After that, my mind went blank and my body took over.  
  
**  
  
Sara's POV  
  
As Annette snored loudly, I looked at her in disgust. She was laid out on her side, with Edwards arms wrapped around her. They were both out and probably wouldn't wake up until the morning.  
  
I climbed out of the bed quietly and ran downstairs to get my bag. I took the digital camera out and took pictures of the two of them at different angles. Aaliyah wanted a lot of pictures, and that's what she's going to get.  
  
I walked over to the bookcase and pulled down a video camera. I stopped it from recording and put the tape as well as the two cameras in my bag. (Yes, I came prepared) I got the small piece of paper that was in my bag and looked at the directions. I walked into the study and spotted the safe on a desk in the corner. I looked at the paper as I turned the knob.  
  
As I turned to the last number in the combination, the door opened and I pulled out a few things. Sorting through the jewelry and stacks of money, I reached for the large pile of photographs that hidden in the very back of the safe. I picked them up and searched through the safe to see if there were anymore. Certain that I had gotten all of them; I grabbed a large stack of cash and closed the door. They wouldn't miss it, and I doubt they'd even know it's gone. I walked back into the bedroom and put a few bottles of liquor in the bed with Annette and Edward. I opened the caps and spilled a little on the bed so that when they woke up, they'd just assume that they drank too much. I didn't care if they would remember I was there because it really didn't matter. I would be out of New York by the time they woke up.  
  
I picked up my clothes from the floor, took a quick shower and walked back into the bedroom. I checked to make sure I had everything before grabbing my bag and walking downstairs to the front room. I picked up the two glasses that Annette and Edward drank out of and put them in a plastic bag that I took from my bag.  
  
As I walked out the front door of the Merteuil's residence for the last time, I smiled and ran into the limo waiting for me.  
  
I slid in and smiled at Aaliyah who was sitting across from me. She smiled as well. "Is it done? Do you have all of them?"  
  
I reached in my bag and pulled them out. I handed them to her and watched as she looked through them.  
  
She smiled and looked back up at me. "Well done. You can keep the money from the safe. But I don't think it'll do you any good in London."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll manage. I always do remember?"  
  
As we pulled up at the airport, I looked at Aaliyah and she hugged me.  
  
"I'll visit in the summer. Tell Alanna I said hi and I miss her." I grinned.  
  
"I did enjoy myself here. Thanks for calling us. We all miss you in London." I left the bag behind as I stepped out of the car. Looking back at Aaliyah as the chauffeur pulled my things out of the trunk I patted her shoulder. "Aaliyah. Just give up on Sebastian; we both know they were meant to be together."  
  
She gave me a weak smile and nodded "Yeah, I'm beginning to realize that."  
  
As she became lost in thought, the chauffeur closed the trunk and my belongings were carried through the airport doors. "I'll call when I arrive in London. Keep your head up, you'll find someone. You always do"  
  
Aaliyah nodded thoughtfully as I shut the door. I walked into the airport and was soon on my way to London.  
  
**  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
I woke up at the sound of a ringing phone. I grabbed my cell and put it in my ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Kathryn, she got them." I knew it was Aaliyah. I had been expecting her call, but fell asleep waiting for it. "All of them. Mine and yours." I smiled as she laughed on the other side.  
  
"Did your friend have fun?" I asked grinning to myself.  
  
"Yeah she did. Tomorrow come over to my place and we'll watch the video. Ok?" Before I could answer her "Oh! How are we going to get into Annette's penthouse when she's camped out there? And there's no telling when she'll get back tonight."  
  
"I have a way. Don't worry about that. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned the phone off and laid back down.  
  
A hand reached out and caressed my stomach. I smiled and moved over to face him. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "I love you Kathryn."  
  
"I love you too." I answered.  
  
"Always?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
I chuckled slightly. "Always." I then closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
AN: I focused more on Sebastian and Kathryn's relationship and kinda strayed away from Kathryn's friendship with Aaliyah. Tell me if you like it, or if you wanted me to put more of Aaliyah in the next one. Thanks.  
  
Please Review! 


	12. Cornered

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters!  
  
Tough Love  
  
Chapter 12- Cornered  
  
Summary- The wedding reception doesn't goes as planned. Kathryn gives Annette an ultimatum.  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
Tonight's the night that Annette and Sebastian reunite to stand in front of New York society and proclaim their love for each other. The reception that I had been waiting on for months was only a few hours away.  
  
I had gotten a little bigger the past few days, but it wasn't highly noticeable. And since then I had been getting rather emotional, and I hated it. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry at all anymore. I didn't think it gets anyone anywhere by acting like a pussy.  
  
Since the day Court was convicted, I hadn't heard from Sebastian. I just assumed that he and blondie had made up. I knew tonight would be the night my mother would set up Annette because she likes to embarrass people publicly. That's just her style. To make it hurt as much as possible.  
  
Court had been sentenced to 5 years for domestic abuse. I had to testify against him in order for him to go to jail, and it felt good to smile in that bastards face as he watched his freedom go right down the gutter. It felt too good.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"The court calls its' first witness, Ms. Kathryn Merteuil" Kathryn got up from the back of the courtroom and sat in the witness seat.  
  
She took a deep breath as the prosecutor began to ask his questions.  
  
**  
  
"Ms. Merteuil would you please describe the events prior to the alleged attack?" The lawyer asked. (AN: I know all these court words because I always watch Law and Order.. lol)  
  
"I came over to see Court to give him the news of my pregnancy. When I found him, there were several of his friends over and they were watching a football game. I asked Court if I could speak to him alone and he obliged. We went into the sitting room and I gave him the news." She looked over at Court to see him glaring menacingly at her. She directed her attention back to the prosecutor.  
  
"He screamed and then charged at me. He asked me what I had said and when I went to explain, he hit me really hard in the face." She brought a hand up to the side of her face and took a deep breath.  
  
"He sat back down and told me that I was going to get rid of the baby and I disagreed. I told him no and he threw the chair that I was sitting in over. He told me that he had a girlfriend on the side and she was smart enough to not get pregnant." She clenched her fists at the memory.  
  
"He told me that he didn't want me to have his child and that our engagement was over. When he stuck his hand out for the ring I was wearing I dropped it on the floor and stomped on it. I then ran for the door to where his friends were, and he grabbed my shoulder and I punched him in the face. He pushed me into the wall and I screamed for help. As he reached back to hit me again, his friends ran through the door and pulled him off of me. As they took him out of the room, he said that he was going to get me and that it wasn't over." She looked back down at her hands and smiled at Sebastian who was sitting in the back of the room. He smiled back as she was escorted out of the room.  
  
**  
  
They were told to stand up as the jury read the verdict. "In the case of Court Reynolds versus the state of New York, the court finds Mr. Reynolds guilty."  
  
Kathryn gave Court an evil grin as he was dragged out of the courtroom in handcuffs. He gave her a last glance and mouthed 'It's not over'. She turned back to Sebastian and hugged him tightly. At least that problem has been solved.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Kathryn wore a short tan Gucci dress with a wrap. It hid her rounding belly, and lately Kathryn had been getting cold wherever she went. Her hair was down and hid the healing bruise on the side of her lovely face. She stepped in the limo and smiled at Aaliyah who sat across from her. She had worn a short brown dress that accentuated all of her curves. Her hair was up and framed her face nicely.  
  
Aaliyah moved to sit next to Kathryn and gave her her trademark smile. "How's the baby doing Kathryn?"  
  
Kathryn rubbed her growing belly and smiled at her. "It's great now that everything's starting to come to an end."  
  
Aaliyah looked at her sincerely. "After this is all over with, we'll still be the best of friends right? No matter what?"  
  
Kathryn smiled back at her and nodded. "Always, I'll always be there for you Valmont. Always." And for the first time, Kathryn pulled Aaliyah into a tight hug.  
  
When they pulled away from each other, Kathryn looked out the car window and saw the Plaza hotel come into view. "The beginning of the end."  
  
**  
  
Annette's POV  
  
A few days ago, Sebastian had come home and said that he didn't want to fight with me anymore. He apologized and we put everything behind us. He loved me and I loved him, and love is all we needed for our marriage to last. Right?  
  
I put the 'thing' with Edward behind me, and I'm moving on.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Annette stirred and turned over to feel a hand on her naked back. She didn't open her eyes, she just murmured a "Sebastian."  
  
But the voice that responded wasn't his. Her eyes flew open and met those of Edward Valmont. He turned onto his side and fell back asleep. She immediately slid away from him and jumped off the bed. She pulled the covers over her body and tried to piece together what exactly happened the previous night.  
  
She looked around the room and saw bottles of liquor spilled on the silk sheets that they had been sleeping in. As realization kicked in, Annette started to hyperventilate. She put her hand on her chest and slowly began to relax. As she looked at the clock, she noticed Edward had fallen back to sleep.  
  
Annette grabbed her clothes off the floor and got into them as quickly as possible. She ran down the stairs and put on her shoes. She took her purse from off the couch and jogged out of the front room. As she took in a breath of the fresh air, she thought 'As long as no one ever finds out, it didn't happen. Right?'  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Annette's POV  
  
I walked into the ballroom in a dark blue dress that stopped at my knees. My hair was down and compared to most of the other women at the reception, I looked rather plain. But it was my night and I wouldn't let anything ruin it.  
  
It was time that the queen bitch gets taken down and I saw to it that it would happen. Yes I was going to sacrifice my wedding reception for revenge, but in my mind it was worth it.  
  
I was met with various compliments by several of New York's members of high society. I just smiled graciously and thanked them. As I got to my table, I saw Sebastian and Tiffani talking to someone who looked rather familiar. As I got closer, I recognized the man as the Headmaster Hargrove!  
  
As I turned to walk away so they wouldn't see me, I heard the lavish voice of Tiffani calling me back. "Annette dear, your father's here to see you. Let me just announce to everyone about the return of the infamous Headmaster Hargrove."  
  
I ran and grabbed her hand as she turned the microphone on at the front of the ballroom. I covered it with my other hand. "You know good and well that isn't my father. Why are you doing this Tiffani?"  
  
She gave me an evil grin. "Because I want to. Besides, every one should know about where you come from because you're going to be quite famous after you marry my step son and I don't want any scandal."  
  
She smiled at the people who were watching us and pried my hand off the microphone. I stepped back and she gave me a sly smile and spoke into the microphone.  
  
Everything seemed like it was in slow mode as I watched my life crumble around me. I looked at Sebastian who was looking at his stepmother and talking with Hargrove. He looked back at me and gave me a loving smile. Soon, that smile would vanish and a look of betrayal would replace it.  
  
The people who told me what a nice family I had would soon be looking at me like I was a stranger. And worse, the jealous looks I always got from Kathryn and Aaliyah would give way for gloating grins.  
  
Yes, now I finally have something in common with the two of them: I will soon be fucked over by the great Tiffani Merteuil.  
  
I looked back to see Tiffani blabbing about how happy she was for Sebastian and I. "I am proud to introduce Annette Hargrove's mysterious father, Rodger Hargrove." She pointed to him and he gave her a confused look.  
  
She called him over where she was standing and he shook his head. He grabbed the microphone and looked at me. "I have no idea who this Annette girl is. My daughter drown a while ago, and this young woman is not my daughter."  
  
The crowd gasped in shock and I closed my eyes. I opened them a few minutes to meet Sebastian's betrayed glare. So much for my revenge on Tiffani. I never though in my life, that she would do this to me, and once again I thought wrong.  
  
**  
  
"I'm done with it Annette. Everything I knew about you was a lie. The reason I stayed with you was because I thought I knew everything about you. And for all I knew, you were truthful. I guess I made the wrong decision." Annette grabbed his arm and he looked back at her with a hurt face.  
  
Annette spoke quietly. "I'm sorry Sebastian. Please forgive me. I forgave you when you cheated."  
  
"No. How do I know you're not lying now?" When she didn't answer, he shook his head sadly and walked to the door. "Goodbye Annette."  
  
Everyone had already left after the announcement Hargrove had made about Annette. Sebastian left the room and Annette had chased after him.  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
I had over heard the argument between Annette and Sebastian and smiled. I went into the next room and my cell phone rang. I sat down and answered it. A voice on the other end replied.  
  
"I got them." I smiled to myself. Everything's coming together.  
  
"Good. I want you to burn them. All of them. Make sure she knows that you were never there. Okay?" I asked looking down at my nails. I pulled a nail file out of my purse and cradled the phone against my ear with my shoulder. I started to file a nail down as I listened to the person on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Got it. Goodbye Kathryn." I turned the phone off and continued with my nails. After I finished, I got up and left the room I was sitting in. When I got in the limo, Aaliyah looked back at me.  
  
"Did they get the photos?" I smiled and nodded my head.  
  
"Phase one is over. Now to the fiesta resistance." She grinned and looked out the window. (I'm not sure if I wrote it right "fiesta resistance". I just liked the phrase so much I wanted to include it.)  
  
I sighed and rubbed my tummy. It's almost over.  
  
**  
  
Annette's POV  
  
Sebastian had just walked out on me and I sat down on a chair to think. The door opened and in walked Tiffani Merteuil with a wicked smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Have you come to gloat, because I have no time to listen." She just sat down and said simply.  
  
"I want you to leave New York. I know all about Sara Leoni." I looked at her confused and she laughed.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. That girl you hired to seduce Edward. You wanted to wage war, and now you've got it."  
  
I just shook my head in realization and just laughed sullenly. Job well done Kathryn. She gave me a glare and asked. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I don't think you'd understand even if I told you. I've got to go Tiffani, and don't count on me leaving anytime soon." She steamed as I walked to the door. "You may have won the battle Mrs. Merteuil, but you haven't won the war."  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Sebastian walked into the Valmont residence to see Tiffani sitting in a chair in the front room. She smiled at him and gestured for him to sit.  
  
"Sebastian, I need to tell you something."  
  
"If this is about Annette, I've heard enough. I just came to see my father." He started to get impatient.  
  
She just shook her head and continued. "Actually, this is about Kathryn. You may not like what you hear, but it's the truth."  
  
"What is it Tiffani?" He braced himself for the worst.  
  
"Well."  
  
** Annette's POV**  
  
I rushed over to Kathryn's the next day to confront her about what she had done. I was going to send in the pictures to the NY Times, but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I walked up to the receptionist in the hall and she told me that Kathryn had been gone all morning.  
  
I went home to see all of Sebastian's things gone. I played the voice mail to hear Sebastian's voice: "Annette, I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else. I want you out of the apartment in a week and I never want to hear from you ever again."  
  
I held back the tears and decided to finish a book that I had left in the study. As I walked into the study, I saw Kathryn seated behind the desk. Her legs were crossed and she was looking rather big. She wore a black pants suit and her stomach looked rather large.  
  
As I walked farther into the room, the door closed behind me and I turned to see Aaliyah leaning against it. She told me to take a seat and I agreed. Aaliyah gave me a mock grin and I huffed.  
  
"I don't have time for this, so let me cut to the chase. I know that you're pregnant with Sebastian's kid. And believe me, it's over for you in New York, so you should start packing." They just laughed at me, which got me even more worked up.  
  
"I have something you might want to see Annette, and maybe this will change the way you feel." Aaliyah put a tape into the tape player at the other side of the room. As the picture came on, my mouth dropped wide open.  
  
There on the TV, was Edward and I having sex with some other woman. I quickly ran over to it and pressed stop. I looked over to Kathryn to see a wicked grin on her face. The apple never rots far from the tree. (Translation: like mother like daughter. If you haven't seen 'Matilda' you probably wouldn't know.)  
  
"This position feels awful familiar, doesn't it Aaliyah?" Kathryn looked at Aaliyah and she nodded her head.  
  
"It sure does, except we're not on the receiving end. How does it feel Annette?"  
  
"I'll get you two. Remember I have the pictures. And I know you don't.." Kathryn laughed again and Aaliyah joined in.  
  
"I don't think so Annette. It seems that instead of keeping your eye on me, you've been distracted with this battle between you and my dear mother. And now you're cornered. Annette, what should we do?" I jumped up and walked over to the safe then dialed the combination.  
  
It opened and I pulled everything out onto the table and the pictures were nowhere to be found. I just looked at her and sat back down, defeated.  
  
"What do you want Kathryn?" She looked over at Aaliyah and then back at me.  
  
"I want you to end this little fight with my mother. You're going to join up with us." I looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"How do you know I won't betray you?"  
  
"Because unlike you, I made copies. Anyways, I have some things I need you to find on my mother. I have a plane ticket for you to go to London in a few days." I decided to put up a fight.  
  
"And what if I disagree?" Aaliyah spoke up.  
  
"Then we'll find you and destroy your reputation wherever you're living. How's that?" She smirked as I gave in.  
  
"Fine. I'll help you destroy Tiffani Merteuil." I stood up and shook their hands and sat back down. Curious about what they had planned I asked anxiously. "What exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please Review!  
  
AN: The next two chapters are rather sad, and will be coming probably tomorrow. I'm going to finish the rest of the story by the end of the week. Let me know what you think. 


	13. Love and Loss

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters!  
  
AN: This chapter is seen by every character, so it isn't just Kathryn's POV. It's basically from everyone else's. You'll understand why when you read it.  
  
Tough Love  
  
Chapter 13- Love and Loss  
  
Summary- Sebastian finds out about Kathryn's deception. Tiffani pays Aaliyah and Kathryn a visit.  
  
**4 days later**  
  
**Sebastian's POV**  
  
It had been four days since I had talked to Tiffani and I was still in denial. Why would Kathryn set me up with that Alanna chick just to get Annette and Tiffani to tear each other to pieces? I thought that Kathryn loved me and only wanted the best for me.  
  
I just stayed away from her so I wouldn't blow up on her. I knew that I needed to know the truth and eventually I would confront her. But as I thought more and more about it, I realized that I should just ask her for the truth. I deserved it. Right?  
  
**Aaliyah's POV**  
  
I parked my brand new car in front of Kathryn's building and let the valet get in the drivers seat. I watched as he drove my baby away. I had just gotten my car custom made. It was a Jaguar SUV. I know they don't make them, but you'd be surprised at what you could get if you pay the right price.  
  
I passed the doorman and was let into the bottom floor of Kathryn's luxurious penthouse. I called her name and she answered from upstairs. I trudged up the first half of her entirely too long staircase. Because her bedroom was two flights up, it meant the staircase was two flights long instead of one. As I climbed the last stair, I bent down to catch my breath.  
  
I walked into Kathryn's bedroom to see her lying on her plush chaise reading a magazine. She glanced at me and smiled.  
  
"You really need to get an elevator. Those stairs are entirely too long." She just rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
  
I squinted my eyes. "What so fucking funny?"  
  
"I do have an elevator. It's in the living room. Don't tell me that you ran up that long ass staircase?" When I sat down still panting, she started to giggle.  
  
I threw the pillow I sat on at her and she caught it. As I grabbed a magazine off the floor, her phone started to ring. She got up and walked over to her mahogany desk to pick it up.  
  
I started to skim through the pages when I heard the name Annette. I got up and walked over to where she was standing and she pressed the speakerphone button.  
  
Annette's voice echoed through the room. "Kathryn, I arrived a couple of days ago, and I have yet to meet that guy you said would be waiting for me."  
  
"I told you that he's going to find you in a few days and give you the information then. So just relax and enjoy London for now." Kathryn looked at me and rolled her eyes as Annette babbled about how much she loved London.  
  
Annette paused for a moment before speaking again. "After this, I have to leave Sebastian alone. Right?" Kathryn nodded her head and answered.  
  
"Yes, plus after the number my mother did on you, I doubt Sebastian wants to see you again. Anyways, that's been the plan for quite some time now. Just to get you away from him and take it from there." Annette sighed loudly.  
  
"Yeah, well you got what you wanted. Anyways, I'll call when something comes up." She then hung up. I turned around to see Sebastian standing in the doorway looking quite peeved.  
  
**Sebastian's POV**  
  
I took the elevator upstairs and walked into Kathryn's doorway to hear Annette on speakerphone. They were talking about some kind of plan and taking Annette away from me. I guess that answered my question about Kathryn's part in all of this bullshit.  
  
Kathryn hung up the phone and Aaliyah looked over at me. She noticed the pissed look on my face and nudged Kathryn in the side. Kathryn turned around and saw me standing there. She walked up to me and I backed away.  
  
**Kathryn's POV**  
  
Aaliyah nudged me and I turned around to see Sebastian looking like he was about to throw a fit. I walked up to him slowly and he backed away from me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Kathryn?" As I tried to think of a reason, he just laughed at me.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I did what I had to to get you away from Annette and back into my life." He shook his head, looked over at Aaliyah and back at me.  
  
"Was getting pregnant part of the plan as well? Because I really didn't think of you as a whore Kathryn." My mouth flew open as he said it. I walked away from him as Aaliyah walked past me and up to Sebastian. She looked mad and I knew that she was going to get violent. That's what I loved about her: the need to get hostile. One of her better qualities if you ask me.  
  
She slapped him across the face and he looked back at her in shock. "Do you know what she's gone through? Huh? She didn't even want to tell you about the pregnancy. And when you find out about all of the things she's done to get you back, you call her a whore!"  
  
I decided it was just time to tell him all about Annette's part in all of this. "Sebastian, Annette was hired to blackmail Aaliyah and I to stay away from you. Tiffani hired her and that's why we left you alone. I had nothing to do with the reception; we just took advantage of it to get Annette back for blackmailing us. She doesn't love you like I do." He threw his hands up in exasperation.  
  
"I've heard enough Kathryn. Once a liar, always a liar, huh? I can't even trust you. I guess you'll have to raise those kids on your own, cause I'm through with you and the lies." As I watched him walk to the door I suddenly got very angry.  
  
"So you're going to leave again. This time to leave me alone to raise the children that YOU helped make! Whenever something goes wrong, you always run away. You're not a man; you're a pussy!" He balled up his fists as he looked at me in fury, but I ignored him and finished my rant. "A real man would own up to his responsibilities, and as of yet you haven't. So go ahead, leave. That's what you're good at!" I looked at his back in desperation as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
**Aaliyah's POV**  
  
As Sebastian slammed the door behind him, I watched Kathryn crumble to the floor. She blinked back tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She rubbed her belly and looked back up at me in despair. "What am I gonna do without him Aaliyah?"  
  
I helped her up and she walked to the door to chase after him. As Kathryn opened the door, in walked Tiffani Merteuil. She gave her daughter an evil grin and walked past her. Kathryn glared at her mother.  
  
"What are you doing here mother?" Tiffani turned around and shrugged carelessly.  
  
"What I can't pay my beloved daughter a visit?" Kathryn walked to the door and gestured for her to leave.  
  
"No you can't. You're the one who started all of this shit. I want you gone." Tiffani just walked past her and grabbed her arm.  
  
When Kathryn tried to fight against her, she pushed her out of the room and Kathryn hit her head on a hall table. When she didn't get up, I started to get nervous.  
  
"Don't worry dear, she's still alive." I balled up my fists and hit her as hard as I could. She stumbled in front of the stairs and put her hand on her bloody lip.  
  
"I guess I hit a nerve. I hope she doesn't lose those kids. That would be a motherfucking Greek tragedy." She just started to laugh as she glanced at down at her daughter.  
  
Kathryn didn't look too good as I gazed at her. There was a bruise swelling up at the side of her forehead where she hit the table. Blood was starting to bubble over her wound and she desperately needed medical attention. Her body was laid out lifelessly and she was as pale as a ghost. I wanted to help her, but I knew Tiffani would never let me get close to her whatsoever. That bitch was crazy and who knows what she'd do to Kathryn now that she knows she's pregnant.  
  
I was so deep in my thoughts when Tiffani attacked me. She grabbed my hair and we tousled in front of the stairs.  
  
I slapped her really hard and laughed in her face. "You could never be happy for me could you, mom?".  
  
Her face twisted in anger and she hit me back. "No I could never be. You and Kathryn have been nothing but trouble for me. I hate you and I would never think of you as a daughter."  
  
"Good. Because I don't want you to ever think you could be anything like my mother. You're a crazy bitch and you really need help. And let me promise you that after all of this goes down, you'll be in the best mental institution money can buy." She chuckled and punched me in the face. Blood started to stream down my face from my nose, but I held my ground in front of Kathryn.  
  
"You know now that you think of it, you and Kathryn are very alike. No wonder you two get along so well. You're both so quick to spread your legs to the first person willing to get in between them. Now Kathryn beat you to being the first one to get knocked up." I smirked. I guess the almighty Tiffani Merteuil doesn't know everything.  
  
"Kathryn got the relentless need to fuck from her father, but I guess you got that gene from your whore of a mother." I freaked out after that. Nobody and I mean NOBODY talks about my mother like that, even if she is dead.  
  
She pushed me out of the way and I grabbed her so that her back was to Kathryn, who by the way was still passed out and lying in a pool of blood.  
  
I hit her hard, and she reciprocated. I wasn't ready for it, and stumbled back. I was trying to regain my balance when she gave me a evil smirk and pushed me down the stairs headfirst. All I remember was the vicious smile on her face and overwhelming pain as I flew down the long set of stairs. Everything went black after that.  
  
**  
  
**Kathryn's POV**  
  
I woke up to bright lights and an unyielding headache. I put my hands over my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital room. I brought my hands to my head and yelped when I touched a very large bloody bruise.  
  
I felt a hand touch mine and peered over to see Sebastian looking at me sadly. I pulled my hand away. "What happened? Where's Aaliyah?"  
  
He looked down at the floor. "You hit your head on a table when you fell. The doctors said that you should take it easy for a few days because you almost lost the twins." I just rolled my eyes as I felt my attitude reappear.  
  
"Why should you care? You left me by myself, with these kids in my gut to raise on my own. But when you find out I'm hurt, you come flying to my rescue." He blinked back tears and looked down at the ground.  
  
My breathing stopped as I tried to figure out what was wrong. "Sebastian, what happened? Please tell me."  
  
"It's Aaliyah. She's hurt. Really badly." I shook my head in denial, and started to get lose my breath. I clutched my chest and tried to catch my breath.  
  
"No. She's going to be okay. Right? Please tell me she's okay. She has to be okay." He just looked away from me and I knew it couldn't have been good.  
  
"Kathryn she's in a coma. She fell head first down the stairs. There was really bad swelling in her brain and they don't think she'll last any longer than a few days." He touched my hand and I yanked it away from his reach. "I'm sorry. I know you two were very close."  
  
I glared at him. "You don't know shit! Get out of my room. I want to be alone." I looked out the window and heard the door close as he left. I didn't know what to do, and knowing that my best friend was dying just a few rooms over made it worse. All I could think of was: It's all my fault. My fault.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
I woke up and found that the nightmare that I thought was a dream was in fact reality. That my best friend, the only person I trusted with my life was dying. My own mother killed my best friend knowing that she was the only person that I really cared about. Besides Sebastian, but now all I could feel for him was contempt.  
  
Sebastian was sitting by my bed and as I sat up, he looked at me. He was crying and it scared me.  
  
"What happened?" He wiped away the tears that were falling.  
  
"Aaliyah won't make it through the day. She took a turn for the worse and now she's brain dead. She's only alive because they have her on the machines." I felt the walls caving in on my chest and I pushed away the need to cry. I needed to be strong now, for myself and most importantly, for Aaliyah.  
  
"I want to go see her before she dies. Please go get the doctor. I want to make a phone call right now." He nodded then walked out the door.  
  
I picked up the phone at my bedside and dialed Annette's cell number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Annette, it's Kathryn. Aaliyah was hurt and she's not going to make it. I need the information on my mother as soon as possible." I felt my headache coming back and closed my eyes to ward it off.  
  
"I'm so sorry. But I should be back in a few days. I'll find you when I get back." I hung up as Sebastian walked in the door with a wheelchair.  
  
He picked me up and sat me in the chair. He wheeled me down the hall until we met Edward and my mother. Edward looked rather tired and my mother just looked bored. She smirked at me mockingly as Sebastian wheeled me past them. He opened the door across from them and stopped me in front of her bed.  
  
I asked him to leave and he walked out the door and into the hallway with our parents. I gazed at Aaliyah to see bandages wrapped around her head, and her once pretty face was now pale and covered in bruises. Her once lively frame was now laid out on the bed lifeless and badly beaten. I realized that this would be the last time I'd see her alive and she already looked dead.  
  
I put my hand on hers and felt her cold clammy skin. I closed my eyes and began to cry. "I'm so sorry Aaliyah." When I realized she wouldn't sit up and give me a smart answer in return, I started to sob loudly.  
  
"You were the best friend that I've EVER had. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Not this way." I sobbed as I put my head on her hand. My whole body shook as the tears streamed down my face.  
  
I smiled and began to think of the good times we had together.  
  
(AN: some of these weren't included in the other chapters. They're just Kathryn's random memories that I hadn't added. But they're in order in reference to time and the events that I did put in the previous chapters.)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Are you proposing an alliance?" I asked with a sly grin.  
"Maybe." Aaliyah said smiling back.  
"Revenge is a bitch ain't it?" Aaliyah said laughing, and I laughed as well.  
  
**  
  
I walked through the aisles at Gucci to see a dress that I just had to have. I picked up the hanger it was hanging on and called for Aaliyah. "Aaliyah. You've got to see this dress I found. It's so cute."  
  
She was on the other side of the aisle and called out to me. "I found one too, come show it to me."  
  
I walked around the corner to see her holding up the same dress I had in the same color.  
  
She grinned and looked back down at the dress. "Nice dress Kathryn."  
  
**  
  
She hugged me tightly and I cried silently as she rubbed my back. It's funny how before all this happened, I had never cried, let alone in front of anyone. I guess I finally found someone to call a true friend. I trusted her and I know she trusted me. Because we are so alike, we have a special connection, and for once I was afraid. Afraid that I might have thrown it all away when I slept with Sebastian. Now I know that I'm not alone anymore, I still have my best friend, and something tells me that I'll need her in the future.  
  
**  
  
I looked out the window at the cars as they drove by. I felt eyes on me and looked over to see Aaliyah staring at me intently.  
  
"What?" She shrugged and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I was just wondering something." I've never known Aaliyah to be subtle so I knew she had to be embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, you can ask me anything. What is it?" She looked me in the eye before spilling.  
  
"Is Sebastian as good in bed as he was the last time you slept with him? I know this time you got a little souvenir but was the quality still the same?" I giggled as she looked at me seriously. You've got to be kidding me. That was the question she was SO embarrassed to ask?  
  
She glared at me. "What's so funny?"  
  
I shook my head. "If you have to ask, then you'll never know."  
  
**  
  
Aaliyah looked at me sincerely. "After this is all over with, we'll still be the best of friends right? No matter what?"  
  
I smiled back at her and nodded. "Always, I'll always be there for you Valmont. Always." And for the first time, I pulled Aaliyah into a tight hug.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I'll always love you," sob "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." sob "But I'll never forget you." As I sat back in the wheelchair, she flat lined.  
  
Everything moved in slow mode as the doctors ran in the room and pushed me back so they could revive her. I just looked in horror as I watched my best friend die.  
  
The tears fell freely down my cheeks as the doctor shook his head sadly. "Was she your friend?"  
  
I looked at him miserably, desperately trying to hold myself together. "She.she. she was my best friend." I covered my face with my hands and sobbed hysterically.  
  
It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not like this.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please Review!  
  
AN: I'm sorry but Aaliyah had to go. The only way I could think of getting her out of the picture was to kill her. Sorry. 


	14. Enemies and Family Don't Mix

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters!  
  
AN: There's one more chapter left and then the epilogue. After all that is sent out, I'll pay more attention to Sanctuary. Please give me some more reviews on that story. If no one sends any I might not update Sanctuary.  
  
Tough Love  
  
Chapter 14- Enemies and Family Don't Mix  
  
Summary- Annette returns from London to give Kathryn unexpected news. Kathryn faces more tragedy because of her mother.  
  
**Sebastian's POV**  
  
It has been a week since Aaliyah's death and unfortunately, Kathryn has shut everyone out. She's been in her other townhouse in the city and hasn't been letting anyone in to see her. She refused to answer her phones and hasn't gone out at all.  
  
Today is Aaliyah's funeral and I'm not sure if Kathryn is going to be there. Tiffani told the police that when she was in the bathroom, she heard Aaliyah scream and found her at the bottom of the stairs. Of course they believed her, because after all, she's the great Tiffani Merteuil.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kathryn sat in the hospital bed staring blankly at the floor. She had just been put back in the bed as Sebastian wheeled her out of Aaliyah's hospital room. Kathryn had just seen Aaliyah die and Sebastian sat next to her deep in thought.  
  
As he rubbed her hand, she jerked away from him. She laid on her side facing away from him. Sebastian stood up in defeat and gave it one last try.  
  
"Kathryn, you can't just block me out forever." She scoffed and twisted her body to look him in the face.  
  
"No I can't Sebastian. But I can try. Now go away, I want to be alone." She faced the wall again and listened until she heard the wooden door open and close behind him.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
**Kathryn's POV**  
  
I walked across the cemetery to where the funeral was held. Blaine patted the back of my shoulder sympathetically and I glared at him. "I don't want anyone's sympathy. And don't expect me to cry because I'm not going to."  
  
He smiled amusedly as I walked faster to get ahead of him. My Gucci heel got caught on something and I tripped. On my way down, a pair of arms caught me. I looked up to see Sebastian smiling at me.  
  
I backed away from him and pulled on the bottom of my black Armani dress. I gave him a fake smile and mumbled "Thanks Valmont."  
  
He followed me as I took a seat in the second row. Blaine sat on my right and Sebastian sat on my left. I crossed my legs and stared over at the coffin.  
  
It was a dark, long wooden coffin with Aaliyah's name engraved on the side in gold. I took a deep breath as her so called 'friends and family' filled the empty chairs around us. My mother sat in front of me with my stepfather and turned around to sneak me a superior smile.  
  
I looked away from her and rolled my eyes as I tapped my foot on the ground anxiously. The sooner this thing starts, the sooner I can leave.  
  
**Sebastian's POV**  
  
During the entire service Kathryn had stared at Aaliyah's coffin and nowhere else. And as everyone paid their respects to Aaliyah in front of her coffin, Kathryn stayed seated in her chair as she waited for everybody to leave.  
  
I touched Kathryn's shoulder as I stood up to leave the cemetery. She moved away from my grasp and barely whispered, "Just go Sebastian."  
  
I glanced at Blaine and he nodded in agreement. I took one last look at Aaliyah's casket and climbed into the black limo waiting for me outside the cemetery gates.  
  
**  
  
Kathryn stood up as Sebastian's limo sped down the crowded road. Blaine walked towards the gates to give her time to say goodbye. Kathryn walked over to the coffin and pulled a white rose from her purse. She kissed the flower and set it on top of the smooth coffin.  
  
She crossed her arms and murmured "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Kathryn looked down at her feet and kicked a few pebbles that were on the ground. "But I promise you this; I will get revenge in your name. My mother will pay for what she had done to you." She blinked back the tears that threatened to overflow. "I will always be thinking of you, no matter what. I miss you Aaliyah. Always."  
  
She kissed her hand and laid it on the cold, shiny coffin. She turned around and walked over to where Blaine was waiting. She gave him a weak smile and kept walking.  
  
"When are you going to forgive Valmont? You know you can't do this forever Kathryn." Blaine inquired catching up to her.  
  
As they passed the tall, iron gates and approached the dirt road where the limos were waiting, a black limo stopped right in front of them. Annette stepped out holding a brown envelope. Blaine smiled and touched Kathryn's arm. "I can see you have business to attend to. I'll call you later Kathryn, and I know you'll fill me in." Kathryn passed him a sly grin before he jogged across the now desolate drive to the limo awaiting his arrival.  
  
Kathryn watched as he disappeared into the limo and looked back at the brown envelope in Annette's hands. She grabbed the envelope and eyed Annette carefully. Annette shifted between feet uncomfortably and began to explain its importance.  
  
"I met the guy you told me about and he gave me the information you wanted. But I don't think you're ready for what I found out." Kathryn put her hands on her hips and impatiently waited for Annette to finish.  
  
"The truth is, well I don't know how to say this, but you have a twin sister Kathryn." Her mouth dropped open as she suddenly lost her breath.  
  
She quickly recovered and opened up the large, brown envelope. She pulled a few papers out and examined them. She shook her head in disbelief and glanced back at Annette in confusion.  
  
"But it says that it's.. I don't believe this." Annette nodded as a nicely dressed brunette stepped out of the car Annette came from a few minutes earlier. Kathryn looked at her face and knew that Annette was telling the truth.  
  
The brunette pushed back a strand of her silky dark brown hair from her face and smiled. "Hello Kathryn, long time no see."  
  
Kathryn put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. Alanna, you're my twin?"  
  
She studied the woman standing in front of her. Sure they looked very much alike when they met, but Kathryn never thought that Alanna was related to her, let alone her twin. Alanna's hair was a darker brown the last time she saw Kathryn, but was now tinted lighter and was very close to Kathryn's hair color. But looking at her now, they did look exactly alike. Alanna looked exquisite wearing a knee length black dress. Her hair was pulled up in a low ponytail, and was the mirror reflection of Kathryn. The fact that Kathryn was pregnant was the only difference between the two. Alanna shared Kathryn's deep hazel eyes, and her smooth, creamy like complexion. Kathryn was a few inches shorter than her, even wearing heels.  
  
**Kathryn's POV**  
  
Looking at Alanna, I could tell that she was my sister by the way she acted and her facial expressions. It was a Merteuil trait the way we carried ourselves, and even though she didn't grow up here, she still had the same confidence that my mother and I share. I watched as Alanna told me her life story, and where's she's been these past years.  
  
"Umm, our mother had us in London if you didn't know. But when I was born they thought something was wrong with me, and that I had some kind of spinal disease. Knowing how Tiffani Merteuil is, of course she gave me away as soon as possible. She wanted perfect children, and since the doctors thought I had problems, she just had to give me away. She left me on the stairs of an orphanage as soon as I was old enough to be away from my mother. If she had kept me long enough, she would have found out that the tests they ran on me were negative. But she didn't care, because she still had you. She told everybody that I died during birth and she never talked about me again."  
  
Alanna clenched her fists in anger and continued "Well, I bounced through foster homes until I was sent to this rich old couple; Penelope and Carlton Martinez. They raised me in high society and groomed me into the woman I am now. They died a few years ago and left me their fortune. I met Aaliyah the year I was sent to live with them and we automatically became the best of friends. I never knew my real family until Annette found me. I thought she was lying, but she had the paperwork to prove it." Alanna pointed to the papers I was holding onto.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence I finally spoke up "Now that I found out the truth, I assume you're going to help me get even with my.. our mother for all the harm she caused." Alanna gave me a brilliant smile and nodded.  
  
"But first I think we have some catching up to do. And then I'd enjoy watching her suffer, she deserves it." I smiled back and turned around to see Annette gone and her limo turning onto the boulevard at the end of the dirt road.  
  
I looked at Alanna as she shrugged. She observed thoughtfully "I guess she's finally gone."  
  
I smiled at the thought and mumbled "Yeah, good riddance."  
  
We walked over to my limo and slid onto the plush seats in the back. I glanced at Alanna who was staring out the window as the car started.  
  
"You're pregnant with Sebastian's baby?" She inquired looking at my rather plump stomach. I nodded and rubbed my belly.  
  
"But we're not speaking right now. I guess I'm just angry that he's not going to be a reliable father, when he is basically the reason why I am pregnant." I sighed as my cell rang.  
  
I pulled the loudly ringing phone out of my small, black purse and answered "Hello?"  
  
The sweet sound of my mother made me cringe. "Kathryn dear, it's your mother. I want to makes amends with you."  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat. I knew this was coming, I just didn't think she'd have the balls to call me on the same day as Aaliyah's funeral.  
"There's nothing you can say or do to make me want to forgive you mother." Alanna's eyes lit up and watched my face as I quarreled with our mother.  
  
"I just want to sort out our differences, I don't want this to be an ongoing thing. After all, you're my only daughter and I love you." I smirked at that last comment. Two lies so far.  
  
I gave in, not wanting to hear her beg. "Fine mother, I'll be over there in a little bit. Just to talk. Nothing else understood?" I didn't even wait to hear an answer before I hung up.  
  
I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly as Alanna watched me. "What did she want?"  
  
"She wants to 'sort out our differences'. I know it's all bullshit but I" Before I could finish my sentence Alanna cut me off.  
  
"Kathryn, I have a bad feeling about this. Tiffani Merteuil is not capable of good intentions." Her face was worried and it began to make me wonder what the hell my mother would want to talk about.  
  
**Tiffani's POV**  
  
"Fine mother, I'll be over there in a little bit. Just to talk. Nothing else understood?" I smiled triumphantly as my whore of a daughter hung up the phone.  
I had moved back into the penthouse a couple weeks ago when Edward called me out of the blue and begged for forgiveness. And being the loving wife that I am, I forgave him and came back home.  
  
I got up and grabbed a small white paper that had numbers on it from a folder on my desk. I picked up the phone and dialed the number written on the paper. The phone rang several times before a man with a deep voice picked up. "Hello?"  
  
I cut right to the chase "Do you have what I paid for?" His deep voice boomed through the phone as he laughed.  
  
It aggravated me and I was close to losing my temper "Well? Do you have it or what?"  
  
"Of course I have it. I sent someone to deliver it to your home. Now I trust that you know that we have never met, and this conversation never happened." I rolled my eyes and agreed.  
  
"Yeah I know. Goodbye Greg." I then hung up and walked into the dining room.  
  
The maids were hurrying along putting trays of food on the dining room table. It was set for two and as I sauntered around the townhouse, the doorbell rang and a maid ran to answer it. She scurried back to me with a brown paper bag in her hands.  
  
I grabbed it from her as she spoke in broken English "Mrs. Merteuil, someone send this you." I nodded and told her to get back to work. As she left the room, I pulled out the small vile from the bag and smiled.  
  
I emptied the contents of the vile into one of the water glasses at the end of the table and went about my business. Kathryn would pay just as much as Aaliyah did. And I'd see to it personally. The doorbell rang and I grinned as I went to greet my daughter.  
  
**Kathryn's POV**  
  
I gave Alanna the key to my penthouse and the limo dropped her off. She wished me luck before the car drove away. My mother waltzed into the foyer as a maid took my coat. She gave me a cat like grin as she opened her arms to hug me.  
  
I stepped back and traversed around her to head into the sitting room. She tipped behind me and pointed to the dining room where several maids scrambled around holding utensils and plates. I eyed my mother suspiciously as I sat down at one end of the long wooden table. She just smiled innocently and sat at the other end. A maid came and filled my glass with water and I sipped on it occasionally as my mother tried to chat with me.  
  
"So Kathryn, I just want to tell you how sorry about Aaliyah's death." I looked at her incredulously.  
  
"You know you don't mean that. I saw the smile on your face at her funeral this morning. You don't regret a goddamn thing." I took a larger gulp of the water and watched as my mother examined me with an amused grin.  
  
I put the glass down and glared at her. Her grin turned into a malicious smirk as she stood up. "Kathryn you're right. I don't regret anything I've ever done, but there's one thing I wish I could take back. And that's giving birth to you. You've done nothing but get in my way ever since I pushed you out. I hate you, plain and simple."  
  
I stood up and stalked over to her. I gave her a hateful glare and smacked her across the face. "Well sorry to say, this problem will never go away. Ever. But I can assure you that when all this is over, you will woe the day you put your hands on my best friend."  
  
She looked at me in shock but her raging eyes staring back at me in fury quickly replaced it. She put her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes. "Oh I doubt that Kathryn."  
  
I just grinned and ambled slowly out of the room and closed the door behind me. I stood behind it to hear a few dishes being thrown about in the room. I smiled to myself and walked out the house.  
  
**  
  
Kathryn stepped out of the limo and smiled at the doorman as she walked by. She threw her keys on the nightstand in her room and sat down on her bed. She walked into the hallway "Alanna, where are you?"  
  
Her sister called back to her from the room down the hall. Alanna stepped out of the room and passed by Kathryn. She sat on the opulent chaise and waited for Kathryn to speak. "Well?"  
  
"Same old conversation we've always had. She started talking about regretting my birth and how I was always a pain and" Kathryn stopped for a moment before running to the bathroom. Alanna jumped up and raced behind her to see what was wrong.  
  
Kathryn threw her head in the toilet as Alanna held her hair back. She threw up for a few minutes before standing up. She wiped her mouth with the towel her sister handed her. Kathryn glanced at Alanna to see her watching her nervously. "Are you alright Kathryn?"  
  
Kathryn's mouth opened suddenly and she clutched her stomach. "Call the hospital, something's wrong." Alanna ran into Kathryn's room, picked up the phone and dialed 911. She spun around quickly when she heard Kathryn collapse to the floor in pain.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Kathryn opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital again. She saw Sebastian with his head in his hands crying. She touched his head as he looked up at her through tears. Immediately she knew what had happened. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head in sorrow.  
  
"They're dead, aren't they?" She watched him nod weakly and she put her hand on her stomach.  
  
Sebastian brushed the tears away and put his hand on hers. This time Kathryn didn't pull away from his grasp. Instead, she pulled him into a hug as she sobbed.  
  
"It's all her fault! She did it! She killed our children!" He pulled away as he looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Who did it Kathryn?" She watched his eyes flicker in anger as she started to explain.  
  
"My mother, I saw her today for lunch. She must have put something in my drink. She killed Aaliyah and now our children are dead." She conceited looking into his eyes. They softened a bit and Sebastian held her while he tried to comfort her.  
  
"It's not your fault Kathryn, you didn't know she'd do something like this." She shook her head over and over again as she gave him a look full of guilt.  
  
"It is my fault. She'd be here if it wasn't for me." He looked at her in confusion as she stared at the floor in shame.  
  
"You mean Aaliyah? That wasn't your fault."  
  
"No! I'm responsible for it. I didn't push her, but it's my fault. I'm the one who got her killed! It wasn't supposed to end like this!" He watched as she brushed her tears away, yet more still came down.  
  
"What do you mean it's your fault?" Kathryn looked out the window with a blank expression.  
  
"My mother wasn't supposed to get violent, it was an accident."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
AN: Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I had a serious case of writer's block. I knew what was supposed to happen in this chapter, but I just couldn't seem to write it down and have it make sense. I don't know if anyone understands what I'm talking about, but I'm sure the other writers know what I'm trying to say. So I just decided to improvise. Hope you liked it.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
